A New Dawn
by WolfAngel75
Summary: After Chris, Sheva, Josh and Jill flew away in the helicopter, they all were relieved that Wesker was dead and the war was all over...but Jill has a secret, a horrible burden that may start a whole new war...
1. Secret

**Okay, new story.**

**I know I know, I never finish my other ones, but this idea was really bothering me an all.**

**This first chapter is short, but I will make longer chappys.**

**Summary: After Chris, Sheva, Josh and Jill flew away in the helicopter, they all were relieved that Wesker was dead and the war was all over...but was it really? What if Jill had a terrible secret that could cause the end of the world? What if she had a terrifying burden that she couldn't tell anybody?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jill looked out the helicopter as they flew over the ocean, the sun was setting and sea gulls were flying, the fish under the salty water were swimming peacefully. She didn't know what she was going to do, she felt like picking up a pistol and shooting herself in the head, she felt the need to jump out the helicopter and drown.<p>

She wasn't normally thinking suicidal things, but with the secret she had, she didn't want to live with such a burden with something as big as this. This..._thing_ would change her life, it would change her world.

The blonde glanced at Chris, she knew that she had secret feelings for him, but she also knew that he just thought of her as a partner and best friend, she always swatted the thoughts of her feelings for him away, especially now she had this huge burden.

Jill felt overwhelmed with the guilt of killing loads of innocent people, men, woman...children. It made her sick to the stomach and the only thing keeping her sane was the fact that it wasn't her doing those awful things, it was Wesker.

Her expression darkened at the thought of that psychotic man-no, not man. He wasn't human, he was a monster, even worse than that. He was the devil in disguise, he was an evil tyrant that made her...

Jill's face paled when she thought of it, she felt like bursting down into tears, the thought of what Wesker made her do was killing her inside, she wanted to tell somebody, anybody.

Jill most importantly wanted to tell Chris, but was stopped by fear, fear of what his reaction would be, would he comfort her? Tell her it would be okay even thought it wouldn't? Would he help her? Or would he kill her after he knew? Stab her a hundred times before leaving her to bleed to death? Or would he-

Jill jumped when she felt something touch her should, she looked her, startled. That's when she saw Chris's big brown eyes stare at her in concern, it made her heart melt at the sight, but she forced a smile, concealing her emotions.

Huh, she actually learnt something useful from Wesker.

Jill mentally kicked herself, she didn't want to think of him, not while Chris was suspecting her, she had to play it normal, had to act like nothing was wrong.

"Jill?" Chris put his hand on her shoulder, Jill almost caved then and there. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jill answered after a moment, she stared out at the ocean and lied through her teeth. "I just can't believe its all over."

"I know what you mean," Chris grinned at her, Jill felt unnerved, she hated lying to him, she loathed to even think about it, but she knew she had to, she couldn't tell anybody, even if it killed her.

"Its all over now," Sheva smiled, she seemed relieved and Jill felt a massive pang for not speaking up, she bit her lip and nodded before leaning her head against the window.

"Yeah..." Jill knew that it was just the beginning of the nightmare that was about to come. She knew that she would have to find some way to tell them, she had to tell them.

She couldn't hide this, it was too big, but if too many people found out they would probably kill her, torture her. Jill had to keep this secret from people she didn't trust.

One of the rare people she really trusted was long gone, Jill's cousin, Donna, died in raccoon city, she died not from a bite from a zombie, not from being eaten alive, but a gun shot to the head, Donna knew she had cancer, and she didn't have long to live. Jill was upset for months, she put all her anger and sadness into her training at S.T.A.R.S.

There was only one person Jill could trust with this secret, only one person she knew that the person could help her with this..._thing_.

Jill would travel to England and meet her kid sister, Kayla Valentine. Kayla understood Jill and her actions, Kayla and Jill were close. Jill knew she would understand her completely and not judge.

One thing was for sure.

Jill would never tell Chris.

She would never tell.

Never tell what was happening to her.

It would be the end of Jill Valentine if anybody knew her horrible secret.


	2. Unexpected Shock

**Wahey!**

**5 reviews? Not bad!**

**You've given me a Sheldon smile!**

**8-D**

**Howard: Oh _Crap_...thats terrifying.**

**Me: Shut it Wolowits!**

**Tell me if Wesker or anybody is out of character, this chapter is mostly Kayla's pov because Jill can't do much but lay in her bed, but there will be more Jill soon.**

**To my lovely five reviewers:**

**Unknown: lol, keep reading! ...and give me your name lol**

**The Road Warrior: Yes, you do have to read on. MWAHAHAHAHA...ignore my hyper moment xD Glad your hoping for more :D**

**Chirika: :D, Ah! But a secret isn't a secret if somebody tells the said secret, otherwise said secret becomes an announcement and is no longer a said secret, savvy? **

**Claire Redfield86: I know what you mean, I even feel sorry for her, especially since I know what the secret is ;)**

**sophie623: That's for me to know and for you to...dot, dot, dot. :) I'm glad that you want me to continue, and update I will****!**

**Alright, you all know that I don't own Resident evil, because if I did, Wesker would have survived.**

**All hail Wesker!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Kayla asked, her rich blue eyes searching her elder sisters face as she gave Jill some coffee and took a seat next to her, Kayla hated coffee and despised the smell even more but she knew that Jill was exhausted and she was having a bad time.<p>

Jill shook her head, running her hands over her tired face. Jill was mentally and physically exhausted after such a long flight, she noticed that Kayla's accent was a mix between american and British, if she didn't know where Kayla was born, she wouldn't have been able to tell what country Kayla came from.

"I don't know," Jill admitted, her heavy eyes meeting Kayla's. "This isn't exactly easy, carrying this stupid burden around."

"It's bloody important, I'm damn sure about that," Kayla muttered, then her eyes examined Jill's pale face again. Kayla felt sad when she didn't see the familiar spark in her sisters eyes, Kayla knew that after Raccoon city that spark was no longer there, her eyes just looked dull and dead after what Wesker did to her, Kayla would help her sister no matter what, they had a bond, nearly stronger than twins. Sure they had their argument on stupid things like any other siblings, they had their disagreements, but Kayla and Jill were always there for each other.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Kayla," Jill whispered, Kayla hated that Wesker put her sister through this, she hated him, but was glad that he was dead.

"I'll help you get through this," Kayla put her hand on Jill's and gave it a squeeze, Jill looked up at Kayla's soft concerned full eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you," Jill sighed, then closed her tired eyes, Kayla let go of Jill's hand and stood up, she helped Jill stand up and lead her towards Jill's old room, their parents were out, it was their anniversary, so Jill and Kayla were alone.

"Don't mention it," Kayla smiled as they got to Jill's old room, Kayla gasped when Jill's knees buckled and caught her sister before she could fall on the floor. Kayla looked down at Jill with worry, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't experienced in looking after people, Jill was the one that always looked after her, not the other way round.

Kayla frowned and half dragged half carried Jill's unconscious body into her bed, it was Kayla's turn after all these years, instead of Jill looking after her, it would be Kayla looking after Jill. Kayla wanted to pay her back for all those times when Kayla was sick, upset and confused.

It was Kayla's turn.

* * *

><p>Jill's eyes fluttered open and saw Kayla's stressed face looking down at her, Jill gave a slight cry of surprise when she saw Kayla's face hovering her own. Kayla backed off, giving her room.<p>

"Kayla..." Jill breathed, her eyes wide. "Don't do that, you scared me."

Kayla was about to say some remark about Jill not being scared of zombies, but stopped herself, she didn't want Jill to leave and deal with her burden alone because of some pitiful little argument.

"Sorry," Kayla apologised, then passed Jill a wet flannel, Jill took it gratefully and dabbed her sweating forehead.

"It's alright," Jill reassured, closing her eyes but not going to sleep. Kayla started to leave but looked down when Jill took her hand in hers and looked up, Jill was giving her a pleading look not to go and Kayla nodded before sitting back down on the side of the bed. "So hows your home schooling going?"

"Urgh," Kayla groaned, she didn't want to talk about it, but Jill needed a distraction, so Kayla would force herself. "I'm having trouble with math, science is kinda interesting, English is alright, my art has improved a lot lately and I can't wait to show you my drawings. I've enjoyed history, it's a little interesting."

"That's great Kayla," Jill smiled, Kayla returned it and gently brushed aside Jill's hair that was starting to clung to her cheeks. "I'll help you on math."

"No, it's okay." Kayla pushed Jill's shoulders down as she started to get up. "You need to rest Jill, especially in your condition."

"I don't want to stay in bed," Jill's kid sister grinned at the childish whine that came from Jill, Kayla shook her head.

"Pay back for making me stay in bed," Kayla grinned evilly and Jill pouted, Kayla chuckled. "You need to stay in bed Jill,"

"I guess your r- urgh." Jill groaned and gagged, Kayla's eyes widened and she shot up form the bed, passing Jill a big bowl, Jill swiped it from Kayla's hands and Kayla looked away, cringing when Jill puked into it, even though she didn't want to (she _really_ didn't want to) she sat next to Jill and held her breath to block out the smell of the bile and pulled Jill's hair out the way as Jill chucked up into the bowl.

"It's okay." Kayla soothed, rubbing Jill's back. "Let it out, ew, okay, better?"

"Yeah," Jill took the tissue from her sisters hand and wiped her mouth, Kayla looked at the bowl and gagged herself but picked it up and washed it away in the bathroom.

"Gross," Kayla turned a slight green but cleaned the bowl, then washed her hands a dozen times before walking back into Jill's room and placing it on Jill's stomach. "Let's hope this doesn't last long."

"I hope so," Jill groaned again, but wasn't sick, her stomach just hurt alot and her throat was on fire. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure," Kayla passed Jill a fresh cool water bottle, Jill gulped the water down and washed her mouth, suddenly the phone rang and Kayla frowned, not expecting anybody to call, Jill looked up, alarmed. She seemed on edge lately.

"I'll get it, here, I'll put the big bang theory on," Jill grinned and chuckled, Kayla grinned too but quickly turned the T.V on and slipped out of the room, Kayla picked up the phone and answered whoever it was. "Hello?"

"Kayla? It's Chris," Kayla's eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously. "Is Jill there?"

"Uh, she's um," Kayla scanned her mind for any kind of excuse and mentally cursed herself. "Jill is _pshh_ how are _psshh _I _Pssh_ signal_ pshhhhh-_"

Kayla hung up, snickering to herself, she couldn't believe she just did that, but she panicked and it was the only thing she could think of.

"Who was it?" She heard Jill ask, Kayla walked into the room and grinned at Jill before sitting down next to her.

"Just some insurance company, selling uh...you know um...insurance." Kayla shrugged, watching as Kayla's favourite scene, Jill and Kayla burst out laughing when Sheldon hides in the ball pit and Leonard tries to catch him, but Sheldon keeps getting away and shouting 'Bazinga!' Kayla grinned. "I love Sheldon!"

* * *

><p>Sooner or later, Jill fell asleep, Kayla didn't want to disturb her and walked out of her room and turned the light off as she did so, but when Kayla was about to go to sleep herself, she heard the door bell ring and frowned. it was really early in the morning, she didn't know who would come to the house in the middle of the night.<p>

So Kayla ignored it at first, that was until the person rang it a hundred times, Kayla grabbed Jill's handgun and tightened her grip on it as she walked towards the door, she wasn't actually going to kill whoever it was, but she was going to threaten them because they were pissing her off.

"What?" Kayla hissed as soon as she opened the door, her hand holding the gun was twitching with the urge. Kayla blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. "What the hell Logan? You have any idea what time it is?"

Logan shrugged, then pushed his way in, his green eyes looking her up and down as Kayla closed the door behind him. "Cute Pjs."

Kayla blushed when she realised she was wearing her really small hello kitty shorts, which showed him a lot of her legs. Her top was pink, made of cotton and had a V-neck. Her sleeves were long, it was her favourite.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Kayla pointed the gun in his direction when Logan started to step towards her, he looked down at the gun and a slow smirk formed on his lips.

"You gonna shoot me Kayla?" Kayla glared at Logan, she clicked off the safety to make her point when he moved closer, but he went so close that his muscular chest was pressed against the gun. "Your not gonna shoot me."

"What makes you think that?" Kayla asked, tilting her head slightly. "My sister taught me how to use this thing, and I know how to fight, so unless you want your balls wrapped around your neck and shoved down your throat, I suggest you back off."

Logan frowned at Kayla, his green eyes holding a glint of something, but Kayla couldn't tell what. Finally Logan stepped away and Kayla released her breath, not realising she was holding it. She relaxed her tense shoulders and she put the gun down.

"I needed to see you freckles," Kayla glared at him in annoyance, she hated Logan when he called her that, if you looked close enough you could see the freckles on her cheeks and nose, but that were faint since she hadn't been in the sun that much.

"Don't call me that," Kayla growled, then walked over to the bottom of the stairs, looking up and listening to make sure they didn't wake her sister, but they didn't. Kayla smiled slightly, Jill was always a heavy sleeper, just like her. "You need to leave Logan, my sister is sick."

"Is she alright?" Logan frowned, then moved up behind Kayla without her noticing.

"She's...dealing, I'm looking after her." Kayla rubbed her forehead, looking after somebody was actually hard work, they needed your attention 24/7 and you needed to do everything for them, it was like looking after a child.

"_You_? Looking after somebody?" Kayla frowned at the doubt in his tone and turned around, her shoulders tensed again when she realised that he was too close for comfort, she threw up her fist, about to punch him in the face for a warning, but he caught her fist and the other one that she thrust forward, pulling her towards him slightly, inches from his face. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Logan," Kayla growled, her mind spinning dizzily as she struggled to think in this position. Logan smirked, knowing how much he affected her, and he enjoyed it.

"Kayla," Logan whispered quietly, the smug smirk gone as he parted his lips slightly, moving closer.

Kayla snapped out of her trance when her phone rang, she brought her knee up and kicked him in the nuts, he gave a strained groan of pain and doubled over. Kayla smirked at him and winked before digging into her bottom pocket and answering her phone.

"You've reached Kayla Valentine's phone." Kayla listened to to other end of the call, but heard nothing. She raised an eye brow, confused. "Hello?"

"Kayla," Jill's kid sister froze at the sound of his voice, Kayla's eyes widened in horror at the cold purr that was sent down into the phone. It couldn't be... "How's my favourite teenager?"

"...Wesker?" Kayla questioned in disbelief, she had to be hearing things. Albert Wesker was dead. _Dead_. He drowned in bloody _lava_ for gods sake!

"Good guess," he answered, Kayla felt her heart beat against her chest in fear and her palms sweat as her whole body tensed, she wanted to be dreaming, but some part of her knew that this was real.

"...I thought you were dead?" Kayla asked flatly, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I got better," Wesker mocked, Kayla clenched her fists by her sides, before Wesker died, he kept mocking her, he had a strange interest in Kayla and she feared of what it was, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I'll have another guess; you want to know how Jill is?" A shiver went down her spine when she heard him chuckle, it was...unnerving.

"Another good guess." Kayla was angry, she wanted to kill something, to punch something, Kayla's blue eyes glanced at the groaning Logan on the floor before dismissing that idea and looking at the wall. "So how is she?"

Kayla knew there was no point in lying to Wesker, he would find out anyway if he was successful, as far as anybody knew Kayla, they knew she didn't lie...most of the time.

"Why don't you have a guess?" Kayla asked, her tone cold. Logan got off the floor and gave her an annoyed glare, then he leaned against the wall, watching her and waiting for her to finish the call.

"Now, now Kayla." Wesker said, his tone was like a parent telling off a child, Kayla hated it. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Oh I'm sorry, is that against the rules?" Kayla sarcastically asked, her voice was mockingly sweet. "Well, I'm afraid to disappoint you dear Wesker, but I don't like rules, now pray tell, what do you want?"

"You already know what I want Dear Kayla," Kayla glanced up the stairs and quickly ran into Jill's room, keeping in a sigh of relief when she saw that her sister was still safe and sound. "And your going to give it to me."

Kayla laughed darkly, not believing this stupid idiot. "Really? You think I'm just going to hand 'it' over to you? I'm not a fool Wesker, I don't betray my own flesh and blood for some pitiful reason or fear, I'm not like those other idiots out there, I'm especially not like Mr. Birkin, who loved his precious G-viruis more than his own daughter. I'm _not_ a pawn that you can use in your game."

'_Hm, so she knows more than Jill let on it seems_' Wesker mused to himself in his head, then a devilish smirk appeared on his thin lips when an idea came to him.

"So you don't want to help Jill?" Wesker asked, Kayla frowned in concern as she looked up and stared at her sisters weak form, she was breathing unevenly and sweating, her skin was paler than when she got home.

"You not going to trick me into giving her to you, I'll never separate from her, she's my sister. And we have a strong bond, something even you with all your 'intellectuality' would never understand." Kayla glanced behind her, noticing that Logan was still watching her. "I'll kill your goons if you send anybody, I'm not afraid of you Wesker, you may think me a fool because of that, but I'm not. And if you come anywhere near my sister or touch even one hair on her head, I'll blast your ass to hell."

"I guess I won't go near _Jill _then_." _Wesker smirked on the other line and hung when his computer bleeped, he clicked on the laptop pad and zoomed in on a location, where a red dot was fading into Wesker's vision, his smirk widened when it zoomed in closer to the Valentine house hold. He saw Kayla pointing a gun at some boy he didn't know, he watched as Kayla kicked him out her house then watched as she smirked at Logan and gave him the finger with a wink before slamming the door in his face.

"I have big plans for you Kayla," Wesker stared at Kayla's face, then moved the camera to Jill's weak form, chuckling. "And Jill will make my new goal possible..."


	3. ICUP

**Yay! 7 reviews all together! **

**:D**

**Wesker: -_- You only have two reviews for chapter 2; Unexpected Shock.**

**Me: ...Buzz kill -_-**

**Wesker: Me? Absurd.**

**Me:...okay, your still bloody smexy.**

**Wesker: *Smirks***

**Me: Don't get too cocky mister. I'll go all lioness on you.**

**Wesker: Need I describe the last time you tried?**

**Me: ...Your an ass.**

**Wesker: Your boring these people.**

**Me: At least I don't want to rape the world with slimy tentacles!**

**Wesker: -_- ... Touché...**

**BmD-XIII : Oh hey! I didn't know it was you ^_^ I'm glad that you like it! I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or something, I already have it ready. ^_^**

**TehAwesomeNinja: Your right...or are you? Haha, I'm not going to say, I'm not saying if your right, or wrong. I'm going to see other peoples guesses and see who got it right.**

**Claire Redfield86: Do you now? We will see about that when I reveal what is wrong with Jill xD Tell me what you think it is, I'm seeing every bodies guesses and seeing which one is correct, I will reveal what is wrong with her in the next chapter or in a couple more, depends. **

**Does anybody think I should update every day or wait a few days and THEN update? Frequent updates so I don't focus on my other stories and put my full attention on 'Don't Tell'? Or Long waits but long chapters?**

**I can't wait to hear your feed back :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jill woke up to shouting, she felt worried for her sisters safety and forced herself up, with one hand on her bedside she pulled herself up and stumbled out her room.<p>

The yelling only got louder as Jill struggled to walk, she swayed as she went into the kitchen and saw that Chris was angry and yelling at Kayla while she glared at him, when Kayla's eyes glanced at Jill she couldn't help but widened her eyes, Chris, seeing this, turned around and saw Jill's weakened form.

"Jill..." Chris breathed, his brown eyes wide, Jill felt a pang stab her heart and sent him a weak small smile, Chris span around and glared at Kayla. "You can't keep her here! You don't know how to look after her!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! She's my sister Chris!" Kayla shoved Chris back, he was tempted to shove her back but kept his childish urges under control, though he was still angry that Kayla lied to him and kept Jill hidden. "And why doesn't any body have any faith in me?"

"You can't even look after a dog!" Kayla flinched, hurt, tears filled her blue eyes and Chris immediately regretted his words. "Kayla..."

"No, it wasn't my fault, you know that," Kayla whispered, interrupting him, her eyes snapped back up and coldly looked at Chris. "I can look after my own sister, she's a bit different to a dog don't you think?"

Jill didn't like them fighting, so she put her shaking pale hand on Chris's shoulder, he relaxed and turned his soft eyes on her. "Chris, please, Kayla knows what shes doing, I've been here for a couple of days and I'm still alive aren't I?"

"But..." Chris sighed, he was torn, he didn't want to leave Jill with a child to look after her, but Jill was right and he didn't want to make her upset or angry, Kayla did after all save his life once, he owed her. "Alright, but I'm coming to visit."

"You can't-" Kayla started, but Jill stepped in front of her and put her hand on Kayla's shoulder, her expression told her it would be okay, but in her eyes, Kayla saw that Jill was scared, so scared. Jill doubted that she would survive this. Kayla was sure, she was sure she wouldn't allow Jill to die, Kayla would rather die than see Jill suffer.

"Of course you can Chris," Jill smiled weakly at Chris, his heart almost broke in two at the sight of it, it was obvious that Jill was in pain and suffering from an illness, her voice even gave it away, it was all shaky and breathless, it was like it was hurting Jill to even just _talk._

Kayla watched as Chris hugged Jill and left the Valentine house hold, she turned to her sister, frowning. "Are you crazy Jill? He'll find out if he comes back! Chris isn't that daft!"

"That's why we're leaving," Kayla stared at Jill, then she shook her head.

"But your in no condition to travel," Kayla weakly argued, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes at the sight of Jill, she didn't want her sister to die or be in pain. She felt so much stress and under so much pressure that she felt an anxiety attack coming on.

Jill seemed to sense this and put her arm awkwardly around Kayla's shoulders. "Shh, it _will_ be okay." Jill rubbed Kayla's shoulders soothingly and she sobbed. "But we _need_ to leave, nobody can know where I am, not with..."

Kayla looked up through her tears at Jill's face when she trailed off into silence, Kayla was trying to be strong, but she was always the sensitive one in the family, she was Jill's kid sister and not used to looking after her than the other way round.

"Okay Jill," Kayle said quietly, nodding. "We can leave, I'll go pack your things."

"Alright," Kayla sniffed and kissed Jill on the cheek before quickly running towards her room to pack her things, then when she was done she went to her elder sisters room and packed Jill's stuff.

Jill sighed, this was all her fault, if she hadn't have done what she done, then she wouldn't be in this mess. She wasn't the only one that was suffering, she brought her sister into this too, she didn't mean to make Kayla suffer as well as her, Jill knew that Kayla didn't do well under too much stress and pressure.

But Jill knew that she did what she did for the greater good, she did it to kill Wesker. Jill was glad it was the end of Wesker, but it wasn't the end of the war. Not with what Wesker gave her, did to her, made her do. She wasn't her full self, he manipulated her, made her kill families, children, his enemies. She almost killed Chris, her...crush.

Jill was tempted to run over to him and cry in his arms, telling him what was wrong with her, but she was scared that he would put a bullet between her eyes. He had killed people close to him before because he had to, he said they didn't deserve it but he had to do it so he could give them a merciful death. Jill had watched him kill his own cousin, Joey, because he had been bitten, she watched him, watched as his sad brown eyes glanced at his gun in his holster, she watched as he lied and soothed him, telling him it would be alright, she watched as he put the gun on the back of Joey's head without the kid even noticing.

She watched him pull that trigger.

Chris was never the same after that day, his brown eyes seemed haunted. Joey was only ten years old, Chris was like an idol to him, they were both like brothers.

And Chris had to kill him.

Jill couldn't even image that kind of pain and guilt from killing his own blood, she didn't want to even think about what would have happened if Jill hadn't have taught Kayla how to defend herself and use guns, Kayla got their parents out of Raccoon city and contacted Jill, telling her that she was alive.

Jill didn't want that for Kayla, she didn't want to kill Kayla if something like what happened to Joey happened to her, Jill couldn't Imagen the pain Chris was going through, she never wanted to.

"Hey Jill?" Jill looked up from the sofa, Kayla grinned at her.

"How do you spell Icup?" Jill frowned in confusion, what was that?

"Icup?" Kayla nodded, unable to keep that mischievous grin of hers off her face, Jill gave her a sceptical look, but spelt it out anyway. "I-C-U-P,"

...

Jill's eyes widened when she realised what she just said, then Kayla laughed and Jill grinned, her mood lifted slightly. Kayla always knew how to cheer Jill up.

"Go pack!" Jill threw a pillow at Kayla but she dodged it, laughing her ass off.

"Pervert!" Kayla called back, Jill rolled her eyes and grinned. No, she would never want to see Kayla hurt.

* * *

><p>"Relax Kayla, we're nearly there." Jill put a reassuring hand on Kayla's tense shoulder, but Kayla Payed no attention to it, instead, she was looking around, seeming paranoid and on edge ever since she got that call from Wesker. Kayla didn't want to worry Jill so she didn't tell her anything, Jill had enough on her plate, what with the stupid illness. Not to mention the dark secret she's carrying around her shoulders. Kayla didn't want to stress Jill out even more.<p>

"Yeah, I've just been paranoid since..." Kayla trailed off, Jill understood why, nobody liked to talk about what happened, nobody wanted to be reminded of the zombies that killed and ate peoples families.

"It's alright," Jill glanced around just to make sure, Kayla saw the quick glance and felt her heart pound against her ribcage, her palms started to sweat and her temperature rose. Kayla pulled her hoodie over her head and swallowed hard, fanning herself.

Kayla got up and stood on her tippy toes so she could reach one of her bags, she pulled it down and was about to unzip the bag when somebody knocked into her, the bag went flying onto Jill and she grunted, Kayla's eyes widened with worry and she swiped the bag off Jill's lap then span around, glaring at the man that bumped into her. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," the man muttered, then Kayla narrowed her eyes at him, he seemed...

Kayla's eyes widened when she saw the familiar man and realised who it was, she gulped and nodded, then quickly sat down, Kayla watched as he walked into the bathroom with a big rucksack.

"Jill, where's your gun?" Kayla asked frantically, making sure to whisper so nobody would hear them. "That man that just bumped into me, he was in raccoon city, I saw him on the street, he works for umbrella."

Jill's eyes also widened. "Be careful." She pointed at the bag with the gun in it and Kayla quickly unzipped the bag and took the gun, then she tucked it in the back of her jeans and hid it under her shirt, Kayla got up and followed the man into the the bathroom.

As Kayla quietly made her way into the bathroom, she saw the man unzipping his bag and taking out a needle, Kayla's eyes widened even more when he moved the needle to his arm and injected a virus into his veins, it was too late.

She watched as the man suddenly gagged and chucked up into the sink, then his face turned pained as he looked into the mirror, Kayla saw his grey eyes turning dull, then after a few moments, his eyes were dead, lifeless, but his body was still standing.

Suddenly Kayla felt a sneeze coming and couldn't stop herself. "Ah-choo!"

The man's head slowly turned towards her direction, his milky white eyes stared straight into Kayla's blue, it was eerie, Kayla was frozen to the spot as the zombie stumbled her way, he was groaning, Kayla knew she had to move otherwise it would bite her.

Kayla quickly aimed the gun at the zombies head, then she pulled the trigger, luckily, it was a silent gun, so nobody would come running or panic, or scream bloody murder.

The zombie dropped to the floor and Kayla bit her lip anxiously, she didn't know what to do now, somebody would find the zombies body and the police would study it, maybe even get a sample of the virus from the corpse.

So Kayla quickly went back to Jill, asking her what to do, Jill started to get up, but Kayla pushed Jill's weak form back down, Kayla stared at Jill with a steady glare. Too tired to argue, Jill took out a lighter from her jean pocket, Kayla gave her a suspecting look but nodded and went back to burn the body.

But it was gone.


	4. Run

Kayla felt panicked, a dead-dead zombie wouldn't be able to stand back up and just walk out of there.

Kayla heard a scream and her eyes widened, she quickly went back to where Jill was, only to see the zombie pinning a lady down, before Kayla could do anything, the zombie bit down into the lady's neck, hard.

Screams of fear and panic erupted from the train as people continued to get bitten, Kayla shot the zombies down one by one, but they kept getting bak up, she quickly ran over to Jill and helped her up, putting Jill's arm around her shoulders and letting Jill lean on her, they were in a small town in Russia, Kayla knew where she had to go.

Another scream came from a little boy, Kayla shot the zombie down and gestured for the little boy to follow her, but he was bitten by another zombie and it broke Kayla's heart to leave him there, but she knew she had to.

Tears filled Kayla's eyes but she forced herself to turn on her heel and half carry half drag Jill with her, the train was suddenly stopping and Kayla made sure to hold on to something so Jill and herself wouldn't fall, the zombies and other people stumbled and some fell to the floor, some more got bitten and Kayla helped Jill to a door and pushed the open button, she looked outside and saw the train heading towards a bridge.

Which was broken.

"Jill! We have to jump!" Jill nodded and held onto Kayla as they stared down at the snow outside, Kayla saw that a forest was surrounding them, snow was still falling. "Now!"

The zombies groaned loudly and started to stumble after them to feed on their flesh, but they jumped out of the train, Kayla's grip on Jill was forced to let go as she lunged into the ground and rolled over, Jill landed harshly a few feet away from her, rolling over.

They were both knocked unconscious as they fell into the snow.

* * *

><p>Jill woke up shivering, she found herself in a small room, it was made from wood and reminded Jill of a cabin.<p>

She looked around but saw no sign of her sister, Jill groaned in pain when she got a sharp pain in her shoulder, but she stumbled up and swayed as she walked out of the small room.

Jill saw a man, standing in front of the fire which was opposite the wall of the door, there was a wooden oak table in the middle of the room with chairs stacked on top. Jill looked at the man, his back was facing her, but he seemed to sense that she was there.

"Your shoulder should be fine, you just dislocated it." He spoke, his accent was Russian, which reminded Jill of where she was. "Your friend is strong, she woke quite a while ago. Don't worry, she hasn't left you; she's just gathering some wood for me."

"Who are you?" Jill finally asked as she leaned against the white wooden door frame, looking at the man cautiously, she learnt not to trust so easily from Wesker, people would betray you these days just for a little money.

"Just a friend," he answered, then he turned around. "But you may call me Sasha."

Jill almost snickered at the girlish name, but swatted away her amusement because he saved her life and her sister. She examined the man. He seemed to have a big belly on him and he had long brown hair that reached down to his chest, but it was tied up. His eyes were brown, Jill thought they looked slightly like a redish amber because of the reflection from the fire. He had a kind smile, but it wasn't all that handsome because he had an huge ugly scare that ran down the right down of his face. His nose was quite crooked, meaning he had been in many fights.

"She's my sister," Jill corrected, returning the mans smile, trying not to cringe at his scar. "Thank you for saving us, but we must get going."

"Why the rush?" The Russian man asked, genuinly curious.

"It's...complicated." Sasha frowned, seeming to form an expression of understanding.

"You can't run from your fears," Jill frowned and looked away, he stared at her. "You can't run from your fate Jill,"

"How do you know my name?" Jill asked, a little freaked, those words sounded familiar.

"Your sister told me," Sasha smirked in amusement, Jill shook her head sheepishly.

"And what do you know? You don't know what I'm going through!" Jill exclaimed, feeling annoyed and frustrated.

"I know what is wrong with you," Jill paled, she swallowed hard. "You are with child."

Jill knew she hated those words, she hated this thing inside her, but she didn't want to kill a baby, even if it was the spawn of Albert Wesker.

"I..." Jill's voice broke, she didn't know what to say.

Sasha put his huge hand on Jill's shoulder. "I don't know who the father is, but you can't run from him. He deserves to know."

"You don't know how wrong you are," Jill whispered, thinking what Weskers reaction would be, he would probably say some crap about Jill's child being the start of a new salvation, she knew he would want to be the creater and he wouldn't let Jill kill the baby. "This baby has a horrible father, he's evil. He wouldn't want the baby, but...it's complicated Sasha."

"If this man is truly evil," Sasha begins. "Then why don't you report him to the police?"

"He's dangerous-"

Suddenly Sasha let out a strained gasp, his eyes widened, Jill looked up in confusion, but Sasha looked down at his chest, Jill gasped when she saw blood running down his chin, then looking up, Shashafell down, he looked up at Jill from the ground, then uttered one word.

"Run."


	5. Escape

**Whoa! 0_o 19 reviews? Seriously? I didn't think you'd like it that much!**

**NeoStriderTahj1989: Cheers big ears :)**

** 86: Yh, Imagen if you were with child and the father happened to be Wesker, who was your crush/partner/best friend's enemy? Would you want to tell Chris?**

**TehAwesomeNinja: Hehe, I know right? I got the idea from my brother, he did the same thing to me when my guard was down xD**

**Chirika: You'll find out in this chapter, I know right? Poor Jill :( Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**BmD-XIII: Heh, you know it ;)**

**You all know I don't own Resident Evil, blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla walked through the woods, she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong, she wanted to get back to Jill as soon as possible.<p>

Kayla shivered when a snow flake went down her back and looked around, she swore that something was out there, her spider senses were-

Kayla gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, she reached behind her and pulled the stinging thing out, she held it up to her face so she could see.

A dart, a dart that hunters use to put animals to sleep.

Kayla dropped the wood from her arms and the dart, then broke into the sprint, she looked around wildly, a few more darts were shot her way, but she dodged them and went behind trees so the darts were into the wood instead of her.

"Jill!" Kayla yelled, gasping in pain when another dart was shot in her leg, she cried out in shock when she slipped and rolled down the hill. She looked up and the world started to spin, but she refused to give up, she stood and stumbled at she ran towards the cabin.

When she finally reached there, but the glass suddenly broke as something was shot at Kayla, she yelped out in surprise and looked in the window quickly, seeing and feeling sad when she saw that they got Sasha, he said somethign she couldn't hear.

"Jill!" Kayla yelled, Jill looked up and Kayla started to feel light headed. "Come on! We have to...we have to go!"

Kayla quickly jumped in the window. "Follow me!" She yelled, Jill noticed that she was stumbling and swaying everywhere, but they had no time to chat.

Kayla took Jill's hand and pulled her into her room, there was no time to get Sasha, so Kayla dragged Jill into her guest room and slammed the door behind her, Jill glanced around quickly, noticing that this room had no windows, that it was made of metal instead of wood.

Before Jill could ask, Kayla weakly typed in a code into the vault that they were standing on and it suddenly opened, Jill screamed as Kayla and herself fell into the hole, the door hissing closed behind them.

Kayla wanted to stay fully awake, she knew the dart wouldn't put her asleep fully because she was human and not an animal, but she felt so tired. At least Jill would be safe.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" Jill asked frantically as Kayla's knees buckled. "Are you injured?"

"Shot...me...sleeping...dart..." was all Kayla managed, Jill leaned down and even though it hurt her shoulder, she let Kayla lean on her and she put Kayla's arm around Jill's shoulders. "...Leave...I...weigh...you...down..."

"I'm repaying the favour Kayla, besides, nobody gets left behind." Jill half carried half dragged Kayla with her through the underground tunnel, noticing the walls down there were metal too. "What is this place?"

"Sasha...uses...quick...for...getaway..." Kayla slurred groggily, Jill heaved Kayla's weight onto her as Kayla's feet started to drag on the floor. Kayla weakly managed to walk, but not very quickly.

"Are we safe?" Jill questioned, glancing over her shoulder and up at the vault door.

"...Yes..." Kayla yawned and Jill helped her through the tunnel. "...For now..."

* * *

><p>Wesker's red eyes glowed angrily from behind his sunglasses as he stared at the pathetic man, who was shaking with fear.<p>

"You fool!" Wesker roared angrily, the other soldiers flinched from behind their captain. "You let them get away!"

"W-w-we a-almost h-h-h-had t-them," Captain Harris stuttered, his voice a high pitched squeak, it was embarrassing. "T-t-t-they v-vanished!"

"As shall you," Wesker's red eyes blazed with rage, the other soldiers stared with wide eyed horror and flinched back when Wesker thrust his hand forward into Harris's chest, Wesker's hand stuck out from the other side, blood dripped from it as Captain Harris stared with shock, Wesker used his other hand and pushed his roughly to the floor.

"Find them," Wesker growled dangerously, the other soldiers nodded quickly.

"H-how? W-we're not q-q-qualified in that t-t-t-type o-" a brave newbie started to ask, but before anybody could blink, Wesker wiped out his silver desert eagle and shot him in the head, interupting him. The man fell to the floor next to his dead captain, a new crimson puddle joining with his.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Wesker asked, his voice flat and void of emotion, though it was obvious he was angry.

The soldiers shook with fear and one even pissed himself, Wesker snarled with disgust and turned on his heel, his red eyes still blazing.

Wesker was going to get Jill and her sister if it's the last thing he did, he knew what was wrong with Jill, it wasn't hard to figure out. He also wanted that child, it was his ticket to the new world he wanted.

He also wanted Jill's kid sister, Kayla. But for a whole different reason, he knew what he wanted her to do, he needed to do it in order for his new goal to process.

Wesker knew what he wanted.

He was determined to get it.

Wesker always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Soz it's short, I'll update soon though.<strong>

**;) **

**~Elle**


	6. Parents

"Kayla? Kayla?"

Jill gently placed Kayla on the floor, they had been walking for hours and were still under ground, Jill thought that this tunnel never ended. It was still so cold and Jill was exhausted, she couldn't imagen how tired Kayla was.

"Hmm?" Kayla mumbled in question, too sleepy to talk.

"We have to rest," Jill answered, frowning with worry as she stared down at Kayla.

"No," Kayla managed to say, the dart that was shot into Kayla's leg had finally wore off, Kayla was still tired, but she didn't want to give Wesker a chance to get them. "Wesker is still alive Jill."

Jill stared at her little sister wide eyed, he couldn't be, Jill saw him die in the lava, not even Wesker could survive lava and two rockets to the head.

"I saw him die-"

"He phoned me!" Kayla hissed, interrupting Jill's horror-struck expression and statement. "Jill I know it sounds crazy but he's alive! There's no time for questioning! When have I ever lied to you?"

"...Alright, I trust you," Jill said, her voice got quiet, Kayla could tell that Jill was scared, she was terrified that her former Captain/enemy was still alive, that he was indestructible. "I just don't understand how he could be alive...it was all for nothing...the bastard won't just die! He's like a fucking superhuman cockroach!"

"Jill?"

"Yes?"

"Your standing on my foot...please remove it."

"Oh, sorry,"

"Thank you,"

Jill helped Kayla stand up, wincing when Kayla hurt Jill's shoulder, but she was too grouchy and determined to care. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Kayla got off Jill, she stumbled and swayed for a moment and Jill was starting to reach for her again, but Kayla shook her head. "I'm fine Jill, just a little tired, walking will wake me up."

"Are you sure? We could rest-"

"Wesker doesn't rest," Kayla interrupted, staring her sister down. Jill sighed, she knew that Kayla was right, Wesker only had cat naps, and even those were very short. But overall, he didn't really need to rest.

"Fine, we need to contact Chris and tell him that Wesker is-"

"No, don't involve Chris in this Jill, I know that you care about him and that Wesker might go after him, but your more important, you have something of Wesker's-" Kayla nodded towards Jill's stomach pointedly. "I know it's hard for you Jill, I know you have this thing for Chris, but you have to trust me. Chris can look after himself, even if it's Wesker."

"But-"

"_Jill_,"

"_Kayla_,"

"Please, for me." Kayla looked Jill square in the eye, Jill sighed, she was torn between Chris and her sister, she loved her sister but was annoyed by how stubborn she was, once her mind was set, she wouldn't give up for nothing. But Chris...

Chris was Jill's partner, he was her sun, as cheesy as that was, Jill she knew it was true. Chris could cheer her up when she was upset, he was funny and not to mention how good-looking he was.

"Don't make me chose Kayla," Jill pleaded, Kayla knew it was difficult for her, she wished that Wesker would just die so they wouldn't have to deal with this.

"I need to tell mum and dad, their home and no doubt that Wesker might use them for leverage." Kayla changed the subject, Jill didn't notice what Kayla was doing, because she had a new worry for her parents.

"Come on, let's go," Jill took Kayla's hand and they ran, even though their feet were sore, even though they were exhausted, they would never give up.

* * *

><p>"James? I can't find Kayla anywhere!"<p>

A handsome man, middle aged, with dark brown short hair, some soft grey stands combed back along with the rest of his hair, his green eyes were staring at the house phone with horror, he just heard the conversation that Kayla had with that evil man...Wesker! His daughters were in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

A beautiful woman, who looked a little younger than the man, with golden blonde hair that seemed to shine and shimmer in the moon light, her light blue eyes were staring at the man with worry. She had a ring on her left hand, meaning she was married, James, the man, had a ring that matched; they were both married.

"Honey..." James said to his wife, he looked up, his wife could tell he was unbelievably worried, just as her. "Listen to this..."

The woman, Honey, quickly walked over to the phone and listened in the recorded message from her babies, her eyes were wide with worry and a sob escaped Honey when the message was finished.

James wrapped his arms around Honey, he had to be strong for her, he had to comfort her and tell her everything was alright, he wouldn't give up until his daughters were safe, but right now he had to take his wife and take her to his brothers, he had to be the man he was raised to be and protect her.

"It's going to be alright," James whispered, soothingly rubbing her back. "Jill and Kayla will look out for each other, go pack love, I'll get the guns."

"We'll get them back."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, short I know, but I wanted to put the next bit in the next chapter, it WILL be longer <strong>

**xx**


	7. Superior DNA

It had been 10 months now, Jill and Kayla had ran, ran and ran from Wesker, even when he got their parents and held them hostage, as hard as it was for them, they obliged to their parents wishes and kept hiding, running. Chris knew that Wesker was alive now, but nobody could ever find him, nobody could catch the panther, Chris had tried searching for Jill and her sister, but couldn't find them anywhere.

Jill and Kayla were in an under ground base, under the protection of their uncle, who loved them and helped them anyway he could.

Jill held her daughter protectively to her chest, she couldn't let Wesker get this beautiful baby girl, but Jill knew it would be hard for her daughter to blend in the crowd, her eyes were a glowing violet, the pupil was cat shaped, and whenever she had a temper tantrum, her eyes turned into a blazing crimson, scaring Jill at how much she looked like her father.

Lily was fast learner and seemed smart for her age, she was stronger than a normal baby, hell, she almost broke Jill in two when she gave birth to her, of course, Josh had to help her, but it was okay because he was a doctor in training.

Jill stroked Lily's short soft blonde locks and nuzzled her cheek against her hair, Jill glanced up when Kayla came into the metal room, she had grown taller, her hair longer, her cheek bones were more noticable.

Kayla grinned at little Lily, Jill smiled and handed her over.

"Hello Lily," Kayla cooed, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at her niece, she never thought she would be an aunt at this age. "Did you miss your fun aunt? Hm?"

Lily gurgled and played with a piece of Kayla's long blonde hair, Kayla smiled and kissed her forehead, but then looked at her sister, a serious expression on her features. "Jill, I know this is killing you, it's nearly been a year, but you can't contact Chris."

"How did you-"

"Uncle Josh,"

"Kayla, I'm sorry," Jill sighed, putting her head in her hands. "But...not seeing Chris? Or even our parents? It's killing me inside..."

"I know, me too," Kayla sighed and sat on the bed besides Jill. "But you know we're risking Lily's life, your life, our whole family."

"Is mum and dad okay?" Jill asked hopefully, Kayla nodded.

"Wesker still hasn't noticed the little walkie-talkie that's disguised as an ear ring," Kayla grinned, Jill chuckled. "It was risky to email it to him, but worth it, he even sent us a picture, wanna see?"

"Yeah," Jill was relieved, she wanted to see a picture of her father after so long. Kayla took a picture from her pocket and handed it to Jill, turning Lily around so she was sitting on her lap.

"Oh my," Jill laughed, shaking her head at the stupid golden ear ring in his left ear. "He looks like he's trying to be a teenager again."

"I think it looks awesome," Kayla grinned, Jill rolled her eyes.

"You think that action figures are awesome-"

"Girls," a sudden voice interrupted the sweet moment, Jill and Kayla stood up when they saw a familiar man, brown hair, hazel green eyes, beard, leather pants; Josh. "We need to move, _now_. I think Wesker has a lead on our location."

Jill faced and Kayla face their uncle, worry etched on both of their faces. "How close do you think he is?"

"Twenty or fifteen mintues, we need to leave _now_, just grab a few clothes, _hurry_," Josh left the room, Kayla placed Lily down on the floor and quickly packed everything, Lily yawned and looked around the room in awe and wonder with her wide violet eyes, her blonde curls framing around her face as she blew raspberries form her small pink lips.

When they packed just one bag, making sure it's light, Jill picked Lily up and Kayla carried the bag in one hand and a gun in the other, she went first since she had the gun, but when they got half way towards the exist, Kayla almost dropped her gun in shock when she saw the very man they were running from.

"Wesker!" Jill exclaimed with horror behind Kayla, making sure to hide Lily behind Kayla's back, he didn't notice.

"Jill," he purred, it was seductive, yet cold, just the sound of his voice had Jill almost shaking in her boots, Kayla protectively stood in front of Lily so he wouldn't see her. "Found you."

"Stay away!" Jill yelled, Kayla glared at Wesker, his eyes flickered to her and he smirked, he did indeed seem to be hiding something, he seemed to have plans for Kayla's family.

"Where's Josh?" Kayla growled, that childish spark in her eyes gone, ever since she found out what the bastard did to Jill, it was gone, replaced by a fire of hatred and rage, it was inevitably going to all come out of her and Wesker couldn't wait to witness it.

"Your uncle is safe, he will not be harmed if you two come with me," Wesker removed his sunglasses but before he could say anything more, Lily giggled from behind Kayla's back, Wesker's eyes flashed red, before Kayla could pull the trigger, she was shoved on the floor and so was Jill, Lily was being held by Wesker.

"Lily!" Jill screamed, Wesker's men came out from the shadows and held Kayla and Jill hostage, Wesker smirked at her then looked down at his child, a daughter, it would make things more interesting, and she shared his unique DNA, judging by her stunning violet cat eyes and the slight fangs in her teeth. "Let go of her you bastard!"

"Is that anyway to talk to the father of your child?" Wesker asked, his thin lips twitched slightly, amused. Kayla said nothing, but kept her eyes on Lily, making sure Wesker wouldn't hurt her. "Lily? You say? Hmm,"

"Lily, my beautiful daughter." Wesker stared down into his daughters wide curious eyes, grinning devilishly when he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Your going to start a new salvation my dear, a new dawn! A new world full of our superior race!"


	8. Temper Temper

**Yeah, about the title of the story, I'm sorry that I changed it from 'Don't tell' to 'A New Dawn' but it seemed more fitting to the story.**

**Yay, reviews!**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody, even just the littlest amount of support and I can continue with this story, you've all told me that this story is amazing, when YOUR the amazing ones x) **

**Okay, after that cheesy short speech, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

><p>Wesker typed on the laptop in his lap, glancing at his kin every now and then behind his sun glasses, he growled angrily at the person he was talking to, fool! They let Kayla escape from her cell.<p>

Ada watched Wesker from afar in her sniper scope, her brows furrowing at the child on the floor, playing with a teddy bear of hers that was in Jill's suitcase, so this was Wesker's child? So sweet and innocent, such a beautiful pure unique human babe. Ada felt sorry for the little girl, knowing she had a tough life ahead of her.

Mean while, with Kayla, she was just pick pocketing Jill's cell, when she was grabbed from behind and knocked out, Kane, one of Wesker's tools, dragged Kayla's body and threw her over his huge shoulder carelessly, ignoring Jill who was screaming her head off for her sister.

Lily looked up and giggled happily when she saw her aunt, she stumbled in the room and the double doors slammed shut behind her, Kane had woken her up on the way when he got fed up of carrying her, Wesker looked up and smirked, he hung up when the person was in the middle of telling Wesker useless information that he didn't want to listen to, something about the mans wife being held captive.

"Kayla," he purred, Lily put the bears nose in her mouth, looking up at Kayla with big blue eyes, her saliva was drooled onto the bears nose, Wesker's nose twitched, it was an odd smell, not like his or other humans, it was his hybrid daughter. "Glad you could join us."

"I would curse at you, but my niece is sitting right there and I don't want her to pick up on my big rude mouth," Kayla said as she stood a few feet away from Wesker, her back straight and shoulders tense, she held her chin up high. "But I'm sure she doesn't know Swedish. So; knulla dig,"

"And I thought you had manners," he said icily, more amused than anything.

"And I thought you were a ray of sunshine that skips on the rainbow," Kayla snapped, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I thought you were trying to set an example for Lily?" His lips twitched when her eyes flashed angrily. "Speaking of _my_ special little hybrid, your not allowed to leave, She needs an aunt."

"Why don't you just lie to her? It seems more your style," Kayla narrowed her eyes.

"Because you need to help me with this new world,"

"You?" Kayla scoffed in disbelief, glancing at Lily sucking on the bears nose still. "What could you possibly need me for? You have my sister for your 'manly needs' and my niece to create a new world, which by the way, won't be for long, because I will kill you, but first I will wrap your balls around your neck and shove them down your throat, you understand me bub?"

Kayla gasped and flinched back in surprise when Wesker ran as fast as lightning, Lily dropped to back and made gurgle noises, clapping her hands, she laughed, her gums teeth showing as she smiled with joy.

Wesker was merely inches from her face, Kayla's head was tilted up slightly because Wesker towered over her. He smirked at Kayla's surprised wide blue eyes. "You amuse me greatly Kayla,"

"Glad I could be of service," Kayla said, the corner of her lips turning up into a sarcastic smile.

"Work for me," he demanded suddenly, Kayla blinked in surprise, work for him? Work for _him_? Kayla didn't want to, to do his dirty work? Impossible. "You'll be rich."

"You like money?"

"Of course I do," Kayla snapped. "But not that much, I won't get useful things anyway, I'd get video games, a game room, a swimming pool, I'm more loyal than a dog Wesker, I'm certainly not going to be a pawn in your stupid game."

She expected him to thrust his fist through her chest and pull out her heart, eat it even.

But She didn't expect him to smile.

"I know your loyal, but it can be a flaw," goosebumps formed on Kayla's skin as she stared into his red eyes, Lily suddenly started crying and Wesker and Kayla looked at her.

Lily's teddy bear's head, was ripped off it's body and in Lily's other hand, Kayla's eyes widened, she must have pulled it off by accident, Lily's violet eyes filled with tears, she threw the bear to the floor and let out an angry ear splitting scream, Kayla fell to her knees and groaned as she covered her eyes.

Wesker just grimaced but knelt in front of the child having a temper tantrum, his red eyes into Lily's red eyes, he was surprised to find they were a blazing crimson red, just like his own.

"Lily," he purred, it was soothing, but Lily closed her red eyes and kept crying, letting out that horrible high-pitched scream. Wesker groaned and covered his ears, but when it stopped he looked up at Lily, to find her calmed down when Kayla stroked her blonde curls.

"She likes having her hair played with," Kayla explained, not looking at him. "It helps relax her."

"Hm," Wesker merely hummed in reply, seeming to be thinking about something he then stood up, watching Kayla stroke Lily's hair as his child looked at the bear with her sad violet cat eyes. He picked up the bear and it's head and Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched him walk out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do the chapters longer soon, but for now their going to be short, I just hope that you'll still read it.<strong>

**Every review is a symbol of your love for this story. **

**:)**

**Okay, lol, enough of the cheesy speeches. Even though their true ;)**

**And yeah, that's it, thanks for the reviews everybody. **

**~Elle**


	9. A leopard can never change it's spots

**I honestly didn't think this story would become...well, anything. I thought it would be a worthless bloody piece of crap, but even though this is chapter 9 (WOW Didn't think I'd get that far) I have 33 reviews, let's hope I get some more!**

**So yeah, tell your friends about this story! Your family! A freaking Pet! Hell, tell everybody you pass by on the street, on xbox live and even a bloody bee as it stings you! **

**Tell them about this story.**

**I bloody love you all! xx**

**Fucking Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>It was a full moon, the wind whistled into the dark eerie night as an agonizing howl rang in the air, in the middle of a meadow, in a circle of space in the burnt trees, were five figures.<p>

One small little girl who was standing behind a woman, she looked five years old, her violet eyes were strangely glowing, the pupils was in the form of cat ones, her small pink lips trembled with fear as she hid behind the woman.

The woman was blonde, her short hair reached down just below her jawline, the moonlight highlighted half of her features; it was Jill.

Standing next to Jill was another woman, but she seemed younger, her hair was longer than Jill's, it was a brighter blonde, a grim thin lip was set on her pink plump lips as she stared past the person Jill was staring at and gazed into a mans blue eyes.

His hair was a light brown-sandy colour, but in the dark it looked black,, he looked muscular, but not as muscular as the man standing next to him who looked like he was on steroids. His blue eyes stared into Kayla's, his face was grim too, his jaw clenched as he stared back just as hard as the woman.

Jill stared into the mans dark brown eyes, they wren't the normal cheerful childish warm ones she was so used to looking into. They were cold, they were filled with hatred, anger, betrayal.

"Chris?" Jill breathed as she dared to take a step forward, she felt a tug and looked down, seeing her five year old daughter, her glowing violet cat eyes were filled with fear and they begged Jill not to go any closer, Jill looked back up, startled and frightened to find Chris aiming his gun at her daughter.

"Chris! What are you doing?" Jill screamed, protectively hiding her daughter behind her back, Chris's cold brown eyes locked with Jill's blue, he glowered.

"She can't live Jill," she couldn't believe he just said that, her mouth was opened in shock. "This is the devils spawn."

"What are you talking about? She's my daughter," Chris aimed the gun at Jill, Kayla stood in front of her protectively.

"Pull that trigger, I dare you," Jill stared at the back of Kayla's head, eyes wide. "Try to kill me Redfield, you won't hurt my sister, or my niece."

"Kayla-" But Chris pulled the trigger, Jill screamed, Lily's eyes turned red with anger, fear still lingering.

But Kayla wasn't dead, Kayla instead, turned her head to Jill, the short haired blonde woman gasped when she saw red blazing eyes. Kayla smiled at Jill solemly, her eyes grim.

"Run," she said, her blazing red eyes glancing at Lily. "Run, keep Lily safe! Run from Chris! Keep her away from Chris!"

Before Jill could move though, everything around them disappeared, Lily was no longer behind her, nor Kayla, that man that was standing next to Chris, gone, the forest, the meadow: Everything around Jill was black.

Chris was suddenly in front of her, he put the gun on her chest and it happened in slow motion, as Jill's blue eyes looked up into Chris's cold eyes, he spoke, his voice suddenly changed, Jill recongised it.

Kayla's voice.

"Wake up!"

He pulled the trigger-

* * *

><p>"Jill! Wake up! Snap out of it!"<p>

Jill looked up, tears were flowing from her eyes as she stared into her little sisters blue eyes, which were wide with worry, Jill sobbed into Kayla's arms for an hour before pulling away and trying not to cry as she told Kayla the dream.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Kayla whispered, hugging Jill and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It seemed so real," Jill breathed, she frowned. "And you were staring at Leon, you both seemed so intense, grim, like it was agonizing to see each other and not touch-"

"You've been reading too many romance novels," Kayla smirked, Jill rolled her eyes, but she grinned, Kayla always knew how to cheer her up.

"It's easy to Imagen though, considering the crush you had on Leon ever since you met him-"

"Oi!" Kayla whacked her hand on Jill's arm, blushing crimson. "I don't have a crush on him! I just thought he was...ya know, badass...and he seemed very...hot..."

"Your blushing, your voice is high, and I can see that you said 'I don't' and not 'I didn't', you still like him huh?" Jill insisted.

"Shut up," Kayla growled, crossing her arms over her chest and she stood up, her back facing Jill as she pouted.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing, Kayla," Jill reassured, placing her hand on Kayla's arm, she grunted but sat back down.

Jill sighed, she was worried for her baby, she wanted to know if she was alright.

The door groaned open, revealing Kale.

"The boss wants ya," his Scottish accent was clear, Kayla and Jill both stood, he lead them towards Wesker's room, and were shocked to find Lily asleep in his arms.

"The Valentine sisters," Wesker purred, smirking at their dumb founded expressions, his hand absent-mindedly stroked Lily's soft blonde locks. "Why seem so shocked? I'm disappointed you have no faith in me."

"Your a psychopathic killer with a hungry need for power and has urges to rape the world with your slimy tentacles to create a new world Wesker," Kayla spoke with disbelief. "Yet you manage to keep your impatience and anger under control and you, _you_, can look after a baby?"

"Yes," his tone seemed like his usual monotone, but his ambers eyes were amused.

"But..." Kayla seemed at a loss for words.

"Does the great Kayla Valentine finally have nothing to say, have I rendered you speechless?" Wesker's lips twitched, he adjusted his sun glasses and looked at Jill, only to see she was gaping at him, he smirked. "Jill, It's rude to stare, don't you want to make an example for our daughter?"

"She's not your-"

"Lying now are we?" Wesker rose an eye brow. "Tsk, tsk, naughty mummy."

"I..." Jill's mind was blank, she couldn't think of anything to say, no smart ass comments, not even Kayla; nothing came to mind.

"My, my," Wesker grinned devilishly. "Again it seems I've astonished you, well Jill. I'll have you know, that I have no desire to kill my daughter."

"For a new dawn right?" Kayla was back to her old self. "To 'cleanse' this world?"

As much as Wesker didn't want to admit it, he was actually quite attached to this child, she amused and fascinated him to no end, even though her temper tantrums were...ear splitting to say the least, even though he would never admit it in his mind or out loud that he actually _liked_ this hybrid, for now, he would think her a tool that merely shared the same blood as him, Jill could only hope that he would come to love her as his daughter as that maybe...just _maybe_...Lily would change him.

But Jill couldn't help but scold herself, this man- this _monster_. He could never love anything, himself, maybe, his precious virus's maybe, but a person? A living being? No, Wesker wasn't even human, he was a manipulative man and he would trick his own daughter into thinking he loved her, into thinking that he would always be there for her and he would trick her into thinking that the modern world was horrible, that humans were on the 'urge to self destruction' and play her, not feeling a damn thing.

Besides, Wesker, after he had given up his humanity for power, he would possibly trade his daughter for a freaking virus that would change the world even better than she can. Jill knew it wouldn't be possible for him to ever care for something, even his own flesh and blood.

A leopard can never change it's spots, as her mother used to say.

"What I called you here for, is that I need to here you say yes," Wesker said, avoiding the topic, Jill nor Kayla noticed, but Kale did, he notices a lot of things around there, he was too observable. "To my offer, young Kayla."

"What offer?" Jill asked, but was suddenly grabbed behind, she gasped and was knocked out as Kale dragged her away, Kayla started to help her, when Wesker aimed a gun at her, Kayla froze, her eyes widening, then they narrowed into slits as they glowered angrily at a smirking Wesker.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to wake little Lily? I believe you've heard her scream," Wesker said, Kayla clenched her hands, but held them behind her head, leaning on them and looking down at Wesker. "Your right Kayla, I could always _hire_ a loving aunt. Then it would only encourage the idea that humanity is on the edge of self-destruction. I could even make her think this world needs cleansing and make her do it."

"I hope your sadistic ass goes to hell," Kayla spat, glaring at him bravely, Wesker's smirk grew.

"Does that mean you'll work for me?"

"Are you going to be an ass?"

"Maybe,"

"Then it's impossible,"

"It's inevitable,"

"That's your favourite word," Kayla explained when Wesker rose an eye brow. "I'm merely stating the obvious,"

"Thank you captain obvious," Wesker said in his monotone, but it was obvious he was annoyed with her sarcasm as well as amused.

"Your very welcome sergeant sarcasm," Kayla gave him a smirk, Wesker's smirk faltered. How could he be easily out smarted by a _child_? He was the king when it came to wit.

Then again, he was a god, he was going to be the creator of a new world, he didn't need to worry about his wit, it was intellect and power along with the virus that mattered.

"Will you reconsider? I'm sure Jill wouldn't like it if her arm came off," Wesker's face was blank, but Kayla knew he wasn't joking.

She almost scoffed at her thoughts, _of course_ he wasn't joking, he was an assbite that was more annoying than a dog trying to hump her leg.

Kayla got it's nuts chopped off.

Jill wasn't very happy.

Kayla didn't care.

"Your an asshole,"

"Is that a yes?"

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"Can I have a list of things?" Kayla smirked, an evil glint in her eye. If she was going to be held hostage with her family, she would take advantage and make the best of things.

"That would be?"

"An indoor swimming pool, an outdoor swimming pool, a video game room, a play room for Lily, an art studio for me..." Kayla went on and on, listing things from the top of her head, Wesker didn't care about the money, he had an infinite amount of it and he would be able to _buy_ the world if that was possible. He would get it done, make her family happy, then he would start the new world, blah, blah, blah.

"Yes,"

"Dude, seriously?" Kayla grinned.

"Yes,"

"Is that all your gonna say?"

"Yes,"

"Are you gay?"

"No," Kayla pouted, she almost had him.

"You have no sense of humour,"

"Your wasting my time,"

"Your immortal, you have a ton of time, it's my time your wasting."

"Will you work for me or not?" Wesker was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes,"

"Good," Wesker smirked and stood up, gently cradling Lily in his arms. "go get some rest, you'll be starting training tomorrow and the list of your conditions will be ready when you wake up...though the swimming pools may take a few weeks."

"Okay, whatever, thanks," Kayla waved her hand at him as she left the room, unaware of blue eyes watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, yeah, so review ^_^<strong>

**xxxx**

**~Elle**


	10. Leon

Kayla panted, Wesker smirked at her, titling his head as sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Had enough?"

"Aren't you meant to teach me? Not kick my ass?" Kayla gasped, doubling over, she wiped the sweat from her brow, Jill bit her lip worriedly as she took in Kayla's exhausted form and glared at Wesker, Lily giggled form Jill's lap, Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I see she finds this funny," Kayla glared at Wesker and stood up straight. "Again, I'm not leaving this room until I can actually punch you, it would my my stay here a whole lot easier."

"Kayla you've done enough training for one day," Kayla ignored Jill and bounced on the balls of her feet, she threw a punch at Wesker but her arm was twisted around and she cried out in pain as Wesker forced it back. "So help me god, if you hurt her I will-"

"Am I hurting you Kayla?"

"No," Kayla clenched her teeth, Wesker smirked over a Jill.

"See? Save your wrath for disciplining our child dear heart," Jill fumed in her seat, Wesker just loved to shove it in her face that she slept with him, but she was unbelievably drunk and she missed Chris, she was lonely and he took advantage of that. Damn bastard.

"Enough," Wesker flipped Kayla over and she groaned as her back hit the floor, she was nearly covered in bruises, Wesker wasn't even touched, he adjusted his sunglasses and Kayla stood up, popping her back, but when Wesker turned around to talk to Jill, Kayla jumped on his back and pulled his hair, one of Weskers unknown weaknesses.

He growled and grabbed Kayla's shoulders, then flipped her across the room, she groaned when she hit the blue mat, but she got back up, never giving up, she didn't want to lose. "You'll make a fine solider, but that was a pitiful typical teenage girl move, jumping on my back? Pulling my hair? I'm not impressed."

"At least I caught you off guard," Kayla smirked and Wesker smirked.

"That much is true, you look as though you have been attacked by an army, yet your still on your feet, _that..._is what impresses me." Wesker stood in front of Kayla. "But I will be building your stamina, we will continue combat after you master the art of stealth and agility,"

"Ain't that peachy?" Kayla sweat dropped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You forget the rule I said when we first started," Kayla rose an eye brow, her exhausted eyes closed.

"What rule?"

She was suddenly flipped in the air and the breath was knocked out of her when her back landed on the ground, she groaned and looked up at Wesker, who's feet were either side of her head, he was smirking down at her.

"To never let your guard down." He stepped back and she groaned, she wanted to lay there but she had more trying to do, her limbs were aching, her eyes were heavy and she swore she had bruises in places she didn't even know she could get bruises. "You haven't given up already have you?"

Kayla slowly got up and cracked her knuckles, she grinned at Wesker.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>"Jill,"<p>

She looked up, Kayla had taken Lily to sleep, and collapsed on the bed herself after such a hard day of training, Wesker was an asshole, he literally drained the life out of her as Kayla kept fighting, but Jill was impressed to say the least when she saw Kayla never give up, unfortunately for her though, she still couldn't get a good punch on Wesker, he just kept making her throws back fire, causing her to get angry and fuel her hard punches with her frustration, hate and anger for the guy.

Kayla was also impatient, she was head strong (literally, she had hit her head countless of times on something and got straight back up as if she didn't feel anything, Jill was a little freaked to say the least) but she was stubborn, she was a fighter, but ever now and then, Kayla would snap and burst into tears because she was the sensitive one in the family and she always bottled up her emotions until the bottle would overfill.

"I believe we have an intruder,"

Jill's eyes widened at Wesker, his monotone voice was back and his face was blank, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, like she couldn't any other time.

"Who?" Jill asked urgently, Wesker's lips twitched.

"I'm sure you know," he said, his eyes glancing at the monitor screen, Jill desperately wanted to know, was it Chris? Had he finally found her? Was it his sister? Claire?

"Leon," Jill breathed, looking at the screen with wide eyes once Wesker turned it with a finger, Wesker rose an eye brow at her shocked expression. "What's he doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Don't kill him!" Jill shouted when she saw Wesker stand up and start to walk towards the door, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Jill, he smirked at her fear for 'Leon'. "Wesker, don't."

"Don't worry dear heart, I'm just going to capture him and ask him a few questions."

* * *

><p>"Leon!" Kayla gasped when Wesker threw him in her room, she caught him and looked up at Wesker, Leon was just knocked out, thank god. "What did you do? Is this more leverage?"<p>

"If you like," Wesker gestured towards the sofa in her big room that she demanded in her list of things. "He can sleep there, I suggest you also get some rest, you have more training tomorrow."

With that he left the room, Kayla heaved as she dragged Leon to the sofa and laid him down, Kayla brushed his hair out of his face and her breath caught in her throat.

He was still as handsome as ever, Kayla felt a blush on her cheeks in the presence of her crush but shook it off, she knew she liked him, hell, she had...certain dreams about this guy, even today, she would dream of him kissing her, on a romantic picnic and...

Kayla cleared her throat, she shouldn't even be thinking about this, this was _leon_, she knew that he ad a thing for this girl called _Ada_, she was jealous of her of course, she was beautiful, she was awesome and badass, she was sexy, she was perfect for Leon, the only flaw was that she was working for Wesker, but then again so was she.

Kayla sighed, she guessed that were what crushes were, one person was attracted to another, but the other rejects them and that person gets crushed, hence the word _crush_.

Besides, she was only seventeen, turning eighteen soon. He was like, in his twenties or something.

Leon's groaned, breaking her out of her bubble, she frowned and looked down at him with concern. "Leon?" She asked softly, he looked up, confused.

"Kayla? Where am I?" Kayla grimaced.

"Wesker's house hold, would you like a drink?" Leon nodded, then frowned up at Kayla.

"Seriously Kayla, where am I?"

"Seriously...dude, your in Wesker's house, he kidnapped Jill and I," Kayla explained everything, she knew Jill would kill her, but she also knew that Leon would understand, she had known him for years.

"That's...crazy," Leon muttered, but he believed her, Kayla cringed.

"I know, now I'm training with Wesker, I think he wants you to teach me more about the guns and crap,"

"We have to get out of here, your niece? Maybe we can find a way for her to blend in-"

"Leon," Kayla grabbed his face and stopped him from walking anything, her eyes locked with his, he found himself staring into the pools of pure blue, they were beautiful. "We can't, Lily will never fit into this world and I'll never leave her or my sister, your staying too, I'm sorry."

"Kayla..."

She managed to convince him, it took a while, but he eventually gave in, looking into her eyes and her touching his arms, the ladies man couldn't resist the woman.


	11. Can't Tell

Wesker growled into the phone. "What do you mean Valentine's parents are missing? You fool! You better get them back or you can face the consequences!"

Wesker threw the phone across the room, it broke in two and fell to the floor, he sighed when he heard Lily making noises, he walked over to her cot and stared down at her, she was the key to his new world, yes, but she was a freaking pest whining for attention half the time, he didn't have time for this, but Jill was asleep and Kayla was talking to Leon.

Wesker was trying to win over Jill, get her to trust him, but only so she would come over to his side, but first he needed to show her that he can be 'kind' and 'gentle' or whatever the hell she liked in a man.

As for Kayla...

Wesker smirked, he thought Leon and Kayla would go very well together, and Kayla had unique DNA like her sister, she would survive, she also liked Kennedy so this made it easier, and Wesker saw the lustful look everytime that Kennedy glanced Kayla's way, he just had to get them together somewhere and make them bond, make them talk about their worthless hobbies and whatnot.

Wesker frowned, love was just something that plays in the human mind, he didn't believe or understand it, he would have to call in a favour from somebody that knows about all the junk.

Wesker picked Lily up, and she shocked him entirely when she placed her small lips on his cheek.

He stood frozen, caught off guard. She...just _kissed_ his cheek...

He stared at the smiling Lily, she was acting like she was 2 years old, or perhaps a few years older, but she was understanding the actions of humans already, her mother did it to her all the time and she must be a faster learner.

Wesker smirked and puffed his chest out in pride, she would do well, very well indeed. She was smart then was she? A fast learner? Very good.

"Just barely a year old," Wesker mused, staring into her wide curious violet eyes. "And you already know what a kiss is."

* * *

><p>Jill ran her hand through her hair, this was her only chance to contact him, Wesker was with her child, Kayla was with Leon; this was her only chance.<p>

The blonde haired woman stared intently at the blank white wall, her teeth digging into her bottom lip until she shed blood, she closed her eyes as she waited, she listened to the dial of the phone, her heart beat raced.

"Hello?"

Jill's breath hitched in her throat, she felt tears of joy, but also pain fill her blue eyes, she wanted to yell for Chris to come get her, she wanted to get Lily and Kayla and Leon then make a break for it.

"Hello?" Chris asked again, Jill's eyes snapped open and before Chris could hang up, she stopped him.

"Chris," her breathing quickened, her pounding heart was thudding against her rib cage in anticipation as she guessed his reaction, would he yell at her? Demand to know where she was?

"Jill..." Chris breathed down into the phone, Jill swallowed hard, then she tried to keep the conversation going, only she didn't know how, so she'd start with something simple.

"How are you?"

"How...how am I?" Jill could hear the anger and frustration in his tone, she knew he'd be angry. "Is...is that _all_ you have to say? You disappeared Jill! I've been looking for you for nearly a fucking year!"

"Chris, I'm sorry, you don't understand-"

"No! I don't understand! Where are you?" Chris demanded, Jill sighed.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why the hell not?" Chris growled. "I've been worried sick about you! I thought...I thought you were..."

"I'm sorry Chris," Jill shut her eyes tightly. "I just needed to tell you that I'm okay, I needed to hear your voice, I have to go-"

"No! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

Jill ignored him. "Good bye Chris."

Jill hung up the phone and stumbled backwards, she fell back into the wall and she leaned against it, then threw the phone across the phone as she sunk down, she cupped her face with her hands and sobbed.


	12. A Rude Intrusion

**So SOOO sorry I haven't updated, been real busy and internet was cut off, I'm on, but it's only temporal as my internet is STILL cut off and right now I'm using my nans laptop.**

**Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p><em>2 months later...<em>

Jill held Lily on her lap as she stared at the sunset, zoning out as she gazed at the mixed colours: purple, red, dark maroon, orange, etc. She wanted to leave, but she knew Kayla was in love with Leon, and Leon with Kayla. They hadn't done anything about that yet though. Jill knew Wesker's plans for them, he still wanted to build a new world.

Jill of course, loathed the idea. She knew mothers had more influence over their children, so she tried her best to push Wesker's stupid ideas out of her innocent little head. He had allowed it so far, but god knows how long until he makes her daddy's little girl.

The idea sickened Jill, making a little girl grow up into a monster. Wesker knew that Jill would do anything for her little girl, so that was the plan, make Lily go dark, causing Jill to go dark in the process.

Sick, Jill thought, grimacing.

Lily made a cooing noise, causing Jill to look down at her little girl, smiling. She kissed her forehead. Lily;s violet eyes were freaky, sure, but Jill loved them. They made her unique. Beautiful.

Lily looked like an angel to Jill, she mostly looked like her father, but had some of her mother's features. Jill was perplexed that something this beautiful could come from her, let alone _Wesker_.

She hated him, but couldn't help but feel something for him. She knew that deep down she couldn't help but feeling at least a little attraction towards the man. The evil tyrant. She was always a sucker for bad boys, just like Kayla. She hoped Lily wouldn't be the same.

"Jill," Kayla's voice snapped Jill form her thoughts, Jill looked up at Kayla. She had changed, but only a little. If just in the two months. Wesker had made Kayla a mini version of him, but with violet eyes. Jill hated it, when she first found out that Wesker had injected her with a virus, she was furious, she went on a rampage. Kayla had to hold Wesker back to stop her from doing anything stupid.

Kayla was just the same, if you didn't count the amplified senses, how she had grown 5'6 tall, her increased strength, speed and violet glowing eyes. They turned a dark maroon when she was angry, or her soft blue when she was upset.

Her blonde hair had shot down to her waist and she practically glowed, she was a more dainty and beautiful version of herself. She still had her stubborn, sarcastic attitude, Jill knew that only physically Kayla had changed. But mentally, she was the same.

"Hey," Jill greeted as Kayla sat beside her, Lily tried to crawl onto Kayla's lap, Jill handed her to Kayla.

"Leon kissed me," Kayla suddenly stated into the silence, Jill looked at her with surprise.

"Leon kissed you?"

"Yeah," Kayla blushed. "I kissed him back."

"Your only a teenager." Jill's eyes locked with Kayla's sad ones.

"I know," Kayla looked out at the sunset. "He said he shouldn't have done it, I said it was ok, but he wouldn't listen... I really like him and I know he likes me back... It's all such a mess."

Jill didn't know what to say, she just shook her head and hugged her sister.

* * *

><p>This was the weirdest experience in Jill's life.<p>

Sure weird things had happened to her before, but those moments could never be compared to _this._

Wesker was slouched on the sofa, Lily curled up on his lap as her violet eyes watched the TV (which had the film _Bolt _playing) with joy and glee. Wesker's eyes were watching Lily watch the film and seemed to be glancing from Kayla to Jill and the T.V, Jill was on the other sofa, sitting up with tense shoulders while Kayla sat on the floor, a bit confused, disbelieving of the situation and watching _Bolt_.

But to actually have a family type moment with _Wesker_? _Albert _**freaking**_ Wesker_. It was the strangest thing that she had ever experienced or seen.

Jill shifted on her chair, the movement caught Weskers eye, but he didn't even glance at her, instead, Jill could see the smallest fraction of a smirk forming on his lips, it was mocking, taunting her for being a nervous wreck. This was an incredibly awkward and intimidating moment for Jill, that Wesker had her daughter curled up on his lap, actually enjoying the film with her. But at the same time, he seemed to be doing this on purpose, just to get a reaction out of her.

It was also oddly_ sweet_ coming from Wesker to spend time with his daughter. But Jill was unbelievable uncomfortable and she knew he was doing this just to aggravate her.

Wesker locked eyes with Jill, his amber eyes were out, something about making his daughter get used to them. In fact Lily didn't find them intimidating at all, she found them fascinating, the eyes of her lovely father.

Jill knew his game though, he always had a plan of some kind. There was a motive behind everything that he did. Nothing was random or a coincidence with him, he was a cunning manipulative man. Not a man, Jill thought. A _monster_.

But her thoughts were cut off when Wesker pressed an affectionate kiss to Lily's forehead. Jill stared at him, mouth agape and expression dumbfounded. Wesker caught her staring at him and smirked, chuckling. The same dark, chilling laugh, just for a completely different reason. A completely different reason that seemed so...

_Un-Wesker-like_.

Why was he acting like this? What was he planning? Was he so sick as to manipulate a _child? _His own child?

Jill scowled and turned her hard eyes towards the TV screen, staring at _Bolt_. She didn't want to even think about it, the fact that she was letting him manipulate her own daughter. She wanted to claw at him, rip his goddamn black heart out. Take Lily far away from him.

Kayla seemed to notice the exchange, the shift in Jill, the fascination, the suspecting eyes, Wesker's taunting smirk, his loving eyes on Lily. Kayla seemed to see a humanity in him that nobody would be able to. Since she had his DNA inside her, his virus mixed with countless of others inside her veins, running through them. She knew, she just _knew_ that Wesker actually loved Lily. He just hadn't realised it yet, he just thought that he was using her for his own gain.

Even if that was half the truth, Kayla knew better. She knew the real reason Wesker kept Lily around. She knew two things.

He loved his daughter.

And watching Bolt with Wesker, Jill and Lily like a real family was so goddamn freaking weird.

An alarm suddenly rang loudly throughout the whole facility. Wesker growled, his amber eyes turning crimson in annoyance and Kayla and Jill looked alarmed while Lily scowled. Her expression mirroring Weskers, which had scared Jill.

"What's that?" Kayla asked as she stood up, Wesker followed suit, putting Lily on the floor as he smoothed his suit down and put his sunglasses on. Jill stood up, if there was any possibility that her baby was in danger, she was ready to kill.

And that revelation had scared her even more.

"That's what I'd like to know," Wesker's low, angered voice sent shivers down Jill's spine as he walked out the door, Kayla picked Lily up the girls followed Wesker out the door, Kayla passed Lily to Jill so she could protect the two.

As Wesker walked through the double doors, he was annoyed and surprised to see Chris Redfield standing there, his temple was bleeding, his face bruised and his clothes tattered.

Chris's eyes widened at the sight of Wesker. "So you are alive! Why won't you just die!"

"Chris," Wesker growled, Kayla's and Jill's eyes widened, Kayla pushed Jill and Lily in the shadows and she walked out, Chris's eyes widened when he saw Kayla, then he saw her eyes.

"Kayla? What the hell?" Chris demanded, his tone cold and harsh, Kayla glared at him. Chris suddenly go the wrong idea and turned to Wesker. "What did you do to her? Another one of your stupid control chips?"

"Kayla is here of her own free will," Kayla didn't say anything, she kept her expression blank, but in her eyes were anger at Wesker, she hated the fact that he made her out to be the bad guy. "Now why don't you explain to me why you decided to interrupt such a lovely evening?"

Chris stared at Kayla's glowing violet eyes and shook his head, he turned his angry gaze on Wesker. "Where's Jill? I know you have her!"

"Jill?" Wesker asked, he glanced over at the shadows, were Jill was hiding and smirked. But Chris didn't notice, since his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses _Perfect_, Wesker thought. It was a perfect way to crush his stupid little heart. _But not yet_. "I don't know what your talking about,"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Chris yelled, Lily flinched and whimpered at the harsh volume. Chris frowned as Wesker growled protectively and in annoyance. "Is that her? Jill!"

Jill was about to sink more into the shadows, but she froze when she heard a gurgle, then looked down at Lily. "Dnnmm..."

Wesker's, Kayla, Jill's and Chris's eyes widened at the new slurred voice. Wesker flashed by Jill's side and tilted his head, his crimson eyes fading into a curious amber.

_Out of all the times she chooses now to learned how to talk...?_ Jill thought in amazement, but pride was in her eyes as Kayla stared at Lily with a small smile.

"What was that?" Chris asked, Wesker took Lily from Jill as she hid in the shadows, she stared hopelessly at Lily and Wesker as they made their way a few feet from Chris. "You sick bastard! Your treating children as your experiments now?"

"Da..." Lily slurred, looking up at Wesker with wide cat like violet eyes. Wesker couldn't contain the tiny smile, not a _smirk_, but an actual genuine _smile_.

Jill was sure she was on another planet.

"Wesker! Give me that kid now!" Chris demanded, Wesker's smile was wiped form his face as he looked up at Chris. _Hardly a threat, _Wesker thought with a sneer. _But still in my way._ "Let her go!"

"Chris, if you wish for my child to remain fatherless than you are even more cold hearted than me," Wesker smirked. "I really think the girl should stay with her father."

"I'm taking her from you!" Chris yelled, then he gasped and fell to his knees when Lily screamed, not liking all the yelling, tears fell down her cheeks. Wesker grimaced but Kayla and Jill fell to their knees.

Wesker stroked her hair, whispering soothing words in her little ear, she calmed down eventually and Chris panted from the pain and stumbled up to his feet as Kayla cringed and stood up also. Jill followed suit.

"She is my off spring Chris," his brown eyes widened in shock. Wesker stared at him coldly, so dangerously. Chris felt a shudder climb down his spine as Lily stared at him with crimson eyes. Wesker noted, with somewhat amusement. "And I don't think that she likes you either."

"Than she's _is_ related to you," Kayla muttered. "Especially with all the temper tantrums."

Wesker ignored her. "Now I suggest that you leave, I have many important matters to attend."

Chris ignored him and looked at the little girl. He was going to rescue her, see if he could find a cure. He wouldn't want her to suffer the same fate.

"If you are curious about a cure, there isn't one." Wesker stated, seeming to read his expression. "This little one was born with the virus, if you were to inject a cure, it wouldn't do anything."

Of course it would do something, if would hurt her a lot. She couldn't die, but she could feel a lot of pain and be weakened. Of course, Wesker didn't want him to know that.

"I've had enough," Chris raised the gun in his hands and started to pull the trigger, Jill's eyes widened and before thinking, she ran out and stood in front of Wesker, spreading her arms wide like she wanted a hug.

Chris's eyes widened in shock.

"Jill?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so...<strong>

**Review! ^_^**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	13. Improbable

**Ok.**

**Just to clarify.**

**No, I'm not dead LOL.**

**My internet has been cut off. I only have the internet temporarily since I'm round my nans and she has the net. So don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while, it just means I'm back at my house, I will NEVER give up on this story. **

**Wow, 47 bloody reviews. This was meant to be a nothing story. I wasn't expecting anybody to actually LIKE it.**

**So, I REALLY love you guys for giving me all those reviews, each one was like a hug (ahem-ego boost) and I really want to thank you for them.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jill..."<p>

Chris looked like he couldn't believe it, he was in shock, he was frozen to the spot, his brown eyes locked with Jill's wide blue ones. Jill wasn't protecting Wesker, but her child, she knew Chris would be angry and that it would look like she was protecting Wesker. The blonde haired tyrant just looked amused but irritated and yet slightly bored.

"I thought you would be happier to see your beloved ex partner," Wesker mocked from behind Jill, placing Lily at his hip. "Kayla, please would you take Lily to the nursery? The one with the little kittens on the wall."

Chris spluttered, taken a back at having Wesker say something like that. Wesker was more annoyed and slight amused by his presence than threatened. He knew he couldn't be killed, for he was indestructible now. The lava was extremely painful, but it did not kill him. He remembered waking up, ouroboros had protected him, wrapped him in a hot, painful cocoon. But he did not die.

He remembered ouroboros dragging him out of the lava and away to safety, but after that, ouroboros had withered and died, it had slowly turned to a tar-like martial, that had melted into ash.

"Chris, please don't hurt her," Jill almost begged, making it clear she was protecting the child, _not_ Wesker. "She's not a monster, she's still a child."

"Jill, I don't know what the hell your doing, but move, it's _Wesker_ for god sakes!" Chris yelled, trying to side-step her. "Get behind me!"

"No!" Jill refused as Kayla took Lily and carried her away, whispering and cooing soothing words into her little ear, Chris saw Lily smile up at Kayla, but just before she left the room, her eyes locked with his and her beautiful cat violet eyes flashed crimson in an unspoken threat. It sent a fearful shudder down his spine.

"Miss Valentine, I believe this is a fight between Mr. Redfield and I," Wesker's gloved hand made its way onto Jill's shoulder, she winced when he squeezed too tightly in a bone crushing grip and shoved her behind him, towards the door. She stumbled and fell to the floor, Wesker made no move to apologize or help her as he stood in front of Chris, his whole body tense. "Go swimming or something."

Chris started to sweat as he stared at Wesker, his gun aimed at his head. His eyes glanced at Jill, concern and anger filled her eyes. He wasn't sure what was for who, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, Wesker made his move, he dodged effortlessly and threw Chris across the room.

Chris grunted as his back hit the glass bookcase while Jill screamed as a glass shard impaled his arm. He cried out in pain and gritted his teeth, standing up weakly. It took all his strength to fight to get here, Wesker tilted his head and smirked a little.

"Pathetic Chris," his purr sent shivers down Jill's spine as she stared with horror when Wesker kicked Chris in the jaw, blood spewed from his mouth and splattered on the floor, Wesker rose an eye brow. Jill's heart was racing, ramming against her rib cage as she watched helplessly. "Really Chris, surely you can do better than this."

Wesker was caught off guard when Chris suddenly impaled his foot with a knife, he hissed, the pain was mostly an annoyance to him, but it distracted him long enough for Chris to stand up and send a hard punch to Wesker's temple. He punched again, snapping Wesker's head to the side, his black sunglasses flew off his face and fell to the floor beside the helpless Jill. Chris sent another punch, but on the next one, Wesker's hand launched up and gripped Chris's hand in a vice grip.

"Tsk, tsk," Wesker's eyes glowed crimson as he smirked at Chris, he pinned him against the wall, the blonde tyrant let out a deep, dark laugh. That of an evil villain. He grinned devilishly, a small cut on his forehead healing as well as his foot. Revealing that he was unfazed. "I taught you better than that didn't I? Didn't you learn anything?"

"I've learned that your a manipulative betraying bastard, what did you do to Jill?" Chris demanded through gritted teeth.

Wesker gave a throaty chuckle. "I thought we were past this? Always with the questions, it was so annoying when I was your captain, now it's just pathetic." Wesker dug his gloved fingers into Chris's wind pipe, not allowing Chris to breath. "Your very existence is irritating, I think it's time I finally dealt with that."

Before Wesker could do anything though, he was hit on the back of the head. Causing him to drop Chris and spin around, growling, his crimson eyes locked on Jill, who was scared, but brave and ready to kill.

"What do you think you're doing!" He roared, advancing towards her. "Your getting in the way of everything!"

"Don't kill him and I'll do anything you want," Jill's voice was determined, filled with anger and hate, though her soft blue eyes were slightly begging. "Please,"

Wesker stopped walking, his face a few inches from hers. He lifted his hand and Jill almost flinched but kept from doing so, he tilted his head, his cold breath colliding with her cheeks, which were a lovely rosy colour. Wesker's gloved finger slowly trailed down her soft cheek. She shuddered and closed her eyes as his voice got closer and closer. Her heart rammed against her rib cage furiously.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Wesker's head tilted more to the side as he listened, he smirked like the predator he was as he whispered, "And what makes you think this situation is reasonable? If I wanted to I could simply take what I wanted, if you are unwilling to let me get what it is I want, I have other methods of persuasion..."

Wesker's hand clasped around Jill's throat suddenly, her eyes snapped open as he brought her face so close to his, she could see dark maroon specks in his bright and blazing crimson eyes. The grip on her throat wasn't enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to strain her, trap her there. Jill had forgot about Chris until he let out a battle cry and charged towards them, a glass shard in his hand.

The blonde haired tyrant threw Jill across the floor, she slid and skidded to a stop, her head colliding with the wall, she gasped in pain, gripping the back of her head as black spots clouded her vision.

Jill looked up and watched as her enemy, the father of her child, the blonde tyrant flipped Chris on his back and thrust his foot onto Chris's throat, causing him to choke and wheeze, looking over at her weakly. Jill stood up and just when she was about to scream for Wesker to stop, he did, but not before knocking Chris out cold.

Jill was confused, breathless and the annoying pain throbbed at the back of her head made her hiss in frustration and clench her hands into fists, Wesker grabbed Jill's arm wordlessly, roughly dragging her with him and ignoring her sounds of protest and questions, he got his phone out and said for somebody to tidy the mess and lock Chris up in a cell for now.

Wesker finally had enough of Jill's struggling and shoved her against a wall, punching his fist on the right side of her head into the wall, missing her head by inches, Jill flinched and jumped in surprise and slight shock, a bit of fear making way to her wide doe like eyes. Wesker placed both his hands either side of her head and towered over her slightly, his arms trapped her there. His face mere inches from hers, his eyes boring intensely into hers.

"Chris is going to stay in the cell until I decide whither or not to kill him," Wesker stated, his voice in his usual monotone. Jill looked uncomfortable at the closeness that there were at, Wesker smirked. Noticing this, he leaned further forward towards her until Jill had to look cross eyed until it hurt enough for her to close her eyes. "Do I make you nervous Miss Valentine? Hmm?"

He was mocking her, taunting her because he knew the effect he had on her. Jill found it hard not to flush under his intense gaze when memories of that one night came flooding to her, she hated and was angered by this fact, she should have been disgusted, outraged that he took advantage of her lovely zombie-fied, drunk state. It ended up in her getting knocked up with Lily, even though she loved her daughter to bits, she just didn't want _Wesker_, Albert _freaking_ Wesker, to be the father.

But instead, she felt heated and bothered, shy under his smug smirking eyes. This was _Wesker_, her mind had always screamed at her. Her former Captain, still her enemy, crazy psychopathic bastard who wanted to 'Rape the world with tentacles' as Kayla had kindly put it.

"Fuck you," she finally hissed and tried to shove on his chest, to let her have some air, having him this close to her was so dizzying. Hot. It made her thoughts jumbled and confused. She couldn't focus correctly.

"I believe you already have," her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment and her eyes snapped open, showing her blazing sky blue eyes. She gritted her teeth in fury as he just smirked, tilted his head in a curious manner. A studying manner, he was examining her. He had seen her with no clothes, it made her feel bare under his stare, naked even with the thickest layers of clothes.

She could still see blurry images of his bare form on top of her, his devilish grin staring right at her when she moaned in delight as he thrust his hips back and forth. On top of her. _Inside_ her. She _loathed_ him, she loathed that he made her feel this way. He was supposed to be her enemy. "But if you'd like I believe my bedroom is only up the stairs..."

"Fuck off Wesker, I'd rather die." Jill snapped coldly, she wanted to run, to get away from his smoldering gaze. She didn't want to shiver under his amber eyes, she didn't want to _feel_ anything towards her fucking enemy, to feel the undeniable attraction between the both of them. She wanted to run.

To run and run and run and run, get as far away as possible.

"That can be arranged," his eyes went to her smooth, soft and delicate throat and his fingers clasped around it, Jill's breath hitched in her throat when he pulled her closer to him and his lips brushed against hers, her knees wobbled weakly, to wanted to lunge forward and end the teasing right there, but another part of her screamed to run away, to hide, to get away. "But I feel as though you could be useful for more than just Lily's mother... there could be pleasure for both of us..."

Jill was pretty sure that the shiver that ran down her spine wasn't of disgust, she _despised_ this man- no, monster. She started to wiggle in his grasp, to escape, she gasped when he shoved her shoulders against the wall and crashed his lips down on her, kissing her roughly, hungrily. Jill couldn't believe that she was responding, her lips moving against his, her hands curling into fists in his hair and running through the soft golden strands as he lifted her up by the thighs.

Jill couldn't help the soft whimper as he pressed his hard, very hard and very big, groin into hers. She bit into his bottom lip and then her eyes snapped open when she realized that she had closed them and when she came to another realization that this was _Albert fucking Wesker._

She pulled back and stared at his smirking face in horror, he set her down, non too gently and growled with lust, sending a shudder throughout her body. Wesker leaned forward before she could blink and nipped the bottom of her lip before gliding off gracefully, leaving Jill standing there, breathless, confused, angry, with a bleeding bottom lip and mussed hair.

And worse.

He left her wanting _more_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Jill was OOC in this chapter, I just really wanted a small make-out session and some tension in the air xD<strong>

**So I hope Wesker is in character too...**

**Sorry it's short too.**

**I hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	14. Broken Hearts

**Hey**

**So I have a slight fever of writers block.**

**It sucks arse.**

**But I'm trying my best, sorry if it isn't what you all want, gimme what you want in reviews, gimmie ideas! Message me and tell me some ideas!**

**I know what I'm doing, it's just I don't know what to do for the inbetween of the story line, like random pointless talks and stuff, should I do Lily going to school? Kayla going on her first mission? Jill and Chris arguing?**

**You all know I don't own resident evil or the characters**

**Enjoy hopefully**

* * *

><p>Kayla hadn't seen Jill all day, since Chris had been imprisoned in a cell, she was too cowardly to confront him, but she did make sure he was alive by looking into the camera's. The guard would have <em>quite<em> the headache when he woke up.

The blonde girl glanced nervously around the corridor, playing with the helm of her black turtle neck as she walked towards Leon's room. She was beyond nervous and this wasn't any way to ask him the question she was going to, this wasn't the time to ask this kind of question.

But Kayla being Kayla, she had to get it off her chest.

Leon opened the door after a few moments and looked at Kayla with a grim smile, she mirrored his look. It wasn't exactly the happiest moment of their life, living prisoner in their enemy's house-mansion.

"Hey," Kayla greeted, Leon stepped aside and let her in, taking note of how her golden eyes were glowing strangely.

"Are you alright Kayla?" Leon asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just..." the blonde girl took a deep breath before stepping forward and pressing her lips against his, he froze, his eyes wide. He grabbed Kayla's forearms and pushed her away gently, but kept his grip on her. Kayla's heart broke just then, she looked down, ashamed and her cheeks were on fire. "Sorry Leon...I've had a crush on you ever since I've met you and...just forget that happened..."

"Kayla," Leon said slowly, regret in his eyes, but it wasn't for the reason Kayla thought it was. "I think that your crush on me is cute,"

"Right," Leon pursed his lips, maybe 'cute' wasn't the right word.

"Kayla, I'm older than you, a lot older," Leon gave her a pointed look.

"I'm sixteen, I'll be turning seventeen soon," Kayla said, giving him a look.

Leon sighed and knew he didn't want to do this, that it would break her heart, but even though he liked Kayla the same way, he wouldn't be able to date her.

"I love you like a sister Kayla," he whispered, her eyes built heart broken tears and she felt a lump growing in her throat, she felt humiliated, embarrassed. She didn't know it, but her eyes flashed back to her normal colour for a couple of seconds, shocking Leon.

"I understand," she nodded, placing her hands in her jean pockets before shoving pass him, slamming the door behind her. She was pissed, that was for sure. Upset, defiantly. She wouldn't talk to Leon now, it was too humiliating for her.

The blonde girl made her way to the training grounds outside in the gardens, Wesker was there, so Kayla pounced on him, but he seemed to be ready for her and they fought for the rest of the day, Kayla refused to cry, she vented out all her stress, anger and upset feelings into the heavy and fast punches and kicks she threw at the evil tyrant.

* * *

><p>"Now, listen Lily: never date anybody or act on your crushes, they are called 'crushes' for a reason," Kayla lectured, cooing her little niece, she made funny noises. "You are too innocent and so cute to get your heart crushed, yes you are, yes you are!"<p>

Lily put her hand in her mouth, saliva drooling down her chin. Kayla grimaced. "Ok, your mother needs to teach you how to stop drooling all over your aunt kiddo,"

The baby on her lap smiled, making cooing noises and revealing that she didn't have any teeth yet. Kayla rolled her eyes, then glanced over her shoulder when Wesker and Jill walked into her room, she rose an eye brow at Jill's angry expression and decided to ask later, when Wesker wasn't in the room.

"Miss Valentine, I believe that you cannot _teach_ Lily how to stop drooling, she is but a baby," Wesker stated as he stood in the middle of the big room, Kayla rose an eye brow at him then cooed at Lily.

"Your father is an annoying smart arse, yes he is, oh yes he is!" she nuzzled her nose against Lily's small one once she wiped the drool from her mouth. Lily giggled and Kayla grinned wickedly before placing Lily on the floor, the baby looked around the room from the floor, a curious look in her violet eyes.

"Don't use that language in front of Lily," Jill scolded, nudging Kayla.

"It's not like she knows what the words mean," said blonde baby held her tiny hands up when she saw Wesker, she grabbed the air and loud high pitched screaming noises. "Dude, pick your daughter up."

Wesker glared over at Kayla with annoyance but looked down at his daughter and indeed picked her up, Lily grabbed his sunglasses and put them in her mouth, Wesker had a look of disgust on his face and went to remove his sunglasses from her hands and her mouth, but Kayla sent him a death glare.

"If you want to listen to her banshee scream, I wouldn't." Wesker thought better of it and left the sunglasses in Lily's hands, with hesitation of course, those were his favorite pair.

"Chris seems to be settling in his cell," Wesker smirked at Jill's pale face, he knew she was too ashamed to see him, he wanted to just kill Chris now, but watching her inner torture was amusing.

Kayla said nothing, she only squeezed her sisters hand, trying to comfort her. But her efforts were in vain. Jill was pale, guilty, she wanted to talk to Chris but she had no words. Wesker was torturing her inside, emotionally.

"Wesker, you've done enough, you have Kayla my baby and I," Kayla's jaw clenched as she looked at Jill, who was trying not to have a mental break down. "Let him go."

"Oh but why would I want to do that my dear?" Wesker smiled at Jill, the mocking, taunting dark smile he always wore, the smile that had always sent a shiver down Jill's spine. "Think of it as more leverage and a reminder to what happens if you disobey me, just be grateful he's alive... barely."

"What?" Jill's head snapped up and stared at the footage that Wesker held up from his phone while Kayla cringed at the image of Chris's weak and bloodied form. He was barely breathing, his nose was broken, his hair messed and mixed with dirt and crimson liquid. Bruises were all over him, as well as a gash in his temple. "Chris..."

"Just behave," Wesker told her, then he threw her a smirk that could only belong to the devil. "And maybe I might let him live,"

"You bastard!" Jill lunged forward but Kayla held her back as she thrashed against her hold, Lily momentarily forgotten in Weskers arms. She just saw red, she wanted to rip the tyrants head off.

"Ah, ah, language," he mocked, gesturing towards his daughter. "Wouldn't want our daughter to pick up on that would we?"

"You fucking bastard!" Jill roared, kicking and screaming, but Kayla never let go. It was hurting her as much as Jill, emotionally and physically.

"Come Lily, we should leave before your mother has one of her fits," Jill fell to the ground, crying on her knees as Wesker left the room, she finally broke down. Kayla hugged her, whispering soothing words into her sisters ear and promising that Wesker will pay, that he _will_ die.

Nothing lived forever.

But somehow, a part of Kayla knew that was a lie.

Wesker never seem to die.

Even if it killed her though, she would kill Wesker even though there was no hope.

Even if it killed her.


	15. Jill Valentine

**Ok, so I got rid of the writers block but I won't be able to get on the internet for a while so sorry boys and girls but there's going to be a break for this series!**

**I'm not doing disclaimers anymore, can't be bothered and you know that I don't own anything or anyone other then my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**:')**

* * *

><p>It was Lily's birthday, May the 16. Friday.<p>

Jill's baby girl was turning one today and she had to celebrate it with Wesker, hopefully he wouldn't even bother, she recalled him saying that birthday's were pointless, that you would only spend all your money on somebody when you could use it for collage or something worth while for yourself.

Jill hadn't talked to Chris since that night, she had a run in with him when she tried to get him out and help him escape, but Wesker had caught them and broken Chris's leg, causing him to scream in agony while Jill could only stare, hopeless.

Wesker then locked her in her room for weeks, but at least she still had Kayla.

From what Jill knew, Kayla and Leon weren't talking. That it was too awkward and upsetting, Jill never teased her about her crush on the man anymore since she knew what it was like to get her heart broken.

Kayla had said that Leon somehow escaped from the mansion a few weeks after, she was upset and damn well pissed that he didn't even try to help Jill, Lily or even Chris to get out of there. Maybe he was going for back-up. Who knew? All she could think about was how much she hated him.

The blonde golden eyed girl was setting up decorations for her little niece's party, Wesker wasn't going to join, of course. He didn't want to be there for his daughter, too busy taking over the freaking world.

"Kayla!" The blonde woman turned around, see her one year old niece standing there with a giant grin on her little chubby face. She held up her hands, grabbing the air as she demanded to be lifted up. "Up! Up!"

Kayla chuckled and bent down, picking up her niece and turned back to the window, she pointed at the blossom tree out in the distance that was at the top of a hill, Lily giggled as her aunt kept babbling about her she was going to pick that as their special spot.

"Pretty!" Lily piped up, grabbing a lock of Kayla's golden wavy hair, the older girl smiled at her. She didn't know much vocabulary but she was learning a lot more than a one year old should, her being a tyrants daughter and all. The tantrums were a nightmare, considering her banshee scream. It once took an hour to calm her down, giving Kayla a headache and her room was on the other side of the building.

"Silly," Kayla poked her tongue out and pulled a funny face and Lily giggled, copying her actions. Kayla kissed her little nose and placed on her the floor, holding out her hand, Lily took it, stumbling slightly as she walked along side Kayla.

"Daddy!" Lily called out excitedly and ran behind Kayla, Kayla scowled but sighed and turned around. There stood Wesker in all his tyrant glory, his golden eyes were shining and he wasn't wearing any sunglasses, which was strange and rare for him. Kayla shrugged it off, but inwardly she cringed, Wesker was up to something.

Wesker picked Lily up and smiled, actually _smiled_ at his daughter. Kayla couldn't believe it, did he hit his head or something? Did Chris escape and shoot him with another rocket launcher? What was going on?

"Kayla," nope, still the same deadly and mocking voice when talking to her. Strange, curious, freaky. Kayla just nodded in acknowledgement and glanced at Lily, Wesker wouldn't actually hurt her, he wasn't that heartless to actually kill his own daughter... right?

"Daddy glasses?" Lily scrunched up her face in confusing in an adorable way and Wesker glanced at her, deciding to ignore her question, he started playing absent-mindedly with one of her long golden locks.

"Where is the other Valentine?" Wesker asked Kayla, she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. She finally manged to punch and kick him back a few weeks ago, she was good at fighting, but not that good as to even hurt him. She could stun and distract the tyrant, just not hurt him.

Which was a pain in the arse for her.

"Getting ready," Kayla's eyes widened and quickly glanced at Lily in a secret code towards Wesker, he narrowed his eyes and nodded. They had talked and argued about saving money for Lily's car or collage money and Kayla reminded him that she was only one years old and that Wesker didn't need to save money, having all the amount he did.

"Very well," Wesker placed Lily down on the floor and held out his gloved hand, Lily took it and stumbled off with him slowly, her little legs couldn't keep up with his long strides so Wesker slowed down his pace for her.

Kayla was baffled when he first did this and still wasn't used to such a sweet gesture from him. It was very strange to say the least. Kayla watched the two of them, father and daughter, walk down the corridor, little hand in gloved hand.

"Very strange indeed," Kayla muttered, then turned on her heel, walking towards Jill's room.

She knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Jill, she was wearing a light pink dress with red cherry's on it, white high heels, her hair was tied up into a high pony tail and she had a light touch of make-up on. Red lips, blush, mascara and pearl ear rings.

"You look beautiful," Kayla stated, Jill smiled at her, grimly.

"If only if it were under different circumstances, without the evil bastard. Happy birthday by the way." Jill closed her eyes and Kayla put an arm around her shoulders, her birthday was the same day as today, but she didn't want to celebrate it. At least not here.

"Thanks," Kayla took her sisters hand and lead her towards the hall, were Lily was bouncing in her bean bag and waiting anxiously for her mother and aunt to get there. When she saw her mother she grinned.

"Beautiful!" She threw her arms up to emphasis her point and giggled, Jill smiled and Kayla sat next to her niece. Kayla was wearing a little violet dress with golden sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles, her golden hair was wavy and she wore a little mascara, not needing much. Her lips were a light pink, while she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Happy birthday auntie!"

Kayla blinked in surprise as Wesker held something out to her, she looked up at him. Said tyrant was wearing a blank mask, a slight scowl was on his lips. Kayla almost laughed at Lily's cheeky grin. She must have had a tantrum and made Wesker get her something.

"Cheers mate," she forced the thanks out of her gritted teeth for Lily's sake and took the present. She opened it and almost had a heart attack.

Inside the box was a golden necklace, in the form of a snake. Kayla grinned while Jill grimaced, Jill hated snakes, it reminded her of the 'good old days' when she was fighting the snake in the mansion, when Wesker first betrayed them.

Kayla on the other hand, loved snakes.

"Thanks," Kayla's thank you was more enthusiastic this time, she smiled widely as she put the necklace on, the red eyes were staring into Jill's. It freaked her out so she looked away and took out an extra present she ordered from Kayla's laptop and held it out to Lily.

The one year old squealed excitedly and nearly snatched the present from Jill, she ripped it open like a tiger would it's prey. She held up a cute stuffed dog and her violet eyes twinkled as she looked at it with awe.

"It seems she likes it," Jill whispered to Kayla who smirked.

"Lily," it was weird to hear Wesker say somebody by their first name, Kayla looked between Wesker and Lily, seeing Lily grin happily up at him and Kayla was shocked to again see the faintest of smiles on his thin lips. He didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, wide violet eyes so innocent and curious, carefree.

"Look what I have," Wesker pulled out a teddy bear, Kayla knew it was the one Lily broke, the head was sewed back on. Lily grinned and squealed, holding out her hands, Wesker placed the teddy bear while Jill just watched as her daughter hugged it to death.

Lily stumbled up and kissed her father on his cheek, startling Jill while Kayla had seen this many times. "Love you!"

Wesker said nothing in return, he just placed a firm but gentle kiss on his daughters forehead, patting her head once he pulled away. Kayla knew he wasn't ready to say he loved her just yet, even though she knew that he defiantly did love her. He just didn't know it yet.

Jill stood up and kissed her daughter. "I'll be right back baby,"

"Ok!" Lily didn't seem to mind, she was too busy and happy opening her presents.

Jill made her way towards Chris's cell, it was time. She wouldn't care if he yelled at her, she just had to see him, at least once.

Jill opened the door, sneaking past guards and picking the locks. She was Jill Valentine for gods sake, no doors or guards were going to stop her from seeing Chris, if he looked at her with disgust in his eyes, she would deal with it now rather than later.

It was time to face her fears.

Jill Valentine wasn't helpless, or a coward.

She was strong, Kayla helped pick up the pieces, now it was time to talk to Chris.

"Jill!" Chris stood up from his place on the floor, he winced and stood on one leg, hopping awkwardly towards the bars and. Jill grabbed the bars and stared sadly at him, Chris looked at her clothes and frowned. "Jill, what are you wearing?"

Jill smoothed down her dress and played with her hair then mentally cursed herself. Now was not the time to be self-conscious.

"I'm explaining Chris, I haven't got much time but I have to tell you," Jill smiled weakly, then took and deep breath and told him everything, every single little thing. Even the fact that Wesker was her and Lily's daughter. She saw the disgust and rage in his eyes but continued on her with story, he was looking at her with great sympathy as she continued her tale.

"I'm so sorry Chris," Jill sobbed, grabbing the bars and holding onto them so she wouldn't fall as she cried. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! You know what that bastard is like! Now there's Lily and Kayla's infected- I just-"

"Jill, I'll help you through this," Chris placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to comfort her. Jill smiled weakly at him through her tears as she sank to her knees to make it easier for Chris, he sank to the floor awkwardly too, hissing and groaning in pain at his broken leg.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," Jill whispered, placing her head on the bars, Chris leaned her head up against hers, staring into her eyes and grinning weakly.

"Jill Valentine, would you like to go out for a drink when we get out of this?" Jill chuckled.

"Chris Redfield, are you asking me on a date?" He nodded, grinning still. "In that case, I'd love to,"

Chris was about to say something but she leaned forward, pressing her lips up against his. It wasn't a sweet, tender kiss, but an urgent and desperate one. Chris kissed her back after a short moment of shock then hissed and pulled away. He chuckled. "You're gonna kill me Jill."

"Sorry," Jill grinned. "Partner,"

"It's alright," Chris mirrored her look. "Partner,"

"Well, well, isn't this sweet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn...Dunnn...DDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**Ok, review!**

**Please?**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


	16. Her little girl

"Wesker, please-"

"Now, now Jill," he smirked at her. "You know what happens when you don't do as your told. And you've been a _very_ naughty little girl haven't you?"

"Wesker plea-" Jill broke off into a scream as Wesker punched her face and she fell to the ground, Chris started to yell angrily at him but in a flash Wesker broke Chris's arm, he let out a scram of agony.

"Tsk, tsk," Wesker shook his head, smirking like the arrogant bastard he was then started to walk off. "Behave yourself Jill, you should know better than to play with filth."

"Bastard," Jill spat back at him, holding her throbbing cheek when he punched her, no doubt that it was going to leave a bruise. Wesker stopped in his tracks and Jill thought he was going to punch her again.

But he just glanced over his shoulder at her and used that _smirk_. That infuriating smirk and said: "see you at dinner. Lily's expecting her mother."

"Fuck you!" She hissed, he rose an eye brow.

"I believe you already have," her face flushed in anger. "No need to be greedy."

Before she could try to insult him further, Wesker left, leaving a crying Jill and a slightly whimpering Chris. After all, his leg was broken as was his arm.

* * *

><p><em>A few years later<em>

* * *

><p>Jill sighed as her nine year old girl in her school uniform came running out the school building, her golden curls bounced as she skipped happily over to her mother.<p>

Lily grinned widely up at Jill, excited, hyper and being the happy little girl she was. Such an innocent thing that was half her and half that _monster_.

Jill was worried for her child, and Kayla. Since her sister had been getting more and more distant each day, Jill hardly got to say two words to her before going out and dealing with Wesker's deeds.

She was still the little spit-fire Jill knew she always was, but it was obvious she was avoiding Leon, she was twenty five now, but she looked eighteen, her body was better than it was as a siteen year old. Leon seemed to be flirting more with her now and his eyes grazed over her body lustfully every so often.

Lily was nine. Too innocent and young to being under the manipulative control of Wesker. Wesker treated her like she was his daughter, he acted all fatherly and caring when he was around her. Like he actually gave a shit about her.

Jill knew though, she knew that no matter how ,much time he spent with the child, he would never like nor love her. She was just his tool and Jill hated that, she had tried to escape many times over the years, with the help of Kayla.

Chris had escaped a year after he was kidnapped by the evil tyrant himself, Jill was heartbroken when he left without so much as a word and didn't even bother to say bye or help her and her child escape.

"Mummy!" Jill smiled and picked her up, placing her on her hip, Lily had picked up on Kayla's accent. They had been to England many times and Lily loved it there, especially at the special park that was Kayla and Lily's tree.

"How was school honey?" Jill asked, kissing her on her forehead. She smiled at her daughter as she went on and on and on, so talkative like Kayla used to be. She got her wit from her fun aunt too. She was faster and smarter than the other kids at the school, her teachers had said she was the star pupil.

Of course, Wesker was extremely happy to hear this. That his tool had grown and gained smarts and whatnot, that his project was going well so far.

He still taunted her about that god damn night, somehow Jill couldn't hate the fact that Lily came out of it, she loved her daughter with all she was. She'd do anything for her, she'd kiss her boo-boo when she had tripped and scraped it. Of course, Lily had copied Kayla and was one tough cookie.

She still had her temper tantrums and she was in that stage where she said everything was hers and in that stage where she thought she was right all the time. She was stubborn, a little short-tempered like her father and impatient.

When she didn't get what she wanted, she stomped on her foot, screaming at the top of her lungs like a banshee, it gave Jill headaches and felt like a hang over but ten times worse. Though she was also stubborn and she didn't give in to her daughters commands.

Lily wasn't spoiled too much, though Kayla didn't help with all the gifts she sends her way. Jill didn't like the fact that Kayla had set Lily on her lap one night and told her how to play a hitman game. She was _five_ for gods sake. She shouldn't be seeing that stuff!

Then Kayla resorted that she had played all that stuff when she was five and of course Jill said look at her now. It was a little harsh and she had taken Lily off her hands, Kayla didn't talk to her for a month. She had taken it the wrong way.

Jill knew she had hurt her, and that Kayla was extra sensitive and short-tempered with the virus that Wesker had managed to curse through her veins.

Jill had not heard from Chris in years, she didn't know what was going on, had Wesker killed him? Did Chris hate her for sleeping with the enemy and birthing his child? Jill hated how that question sounded and she knew that it had something to do with that.

She sighed and Lily caught the sadness in it, the child was too observant for her own good. "What's wrong mummy?"

"Nothing Kitty," Jill used her nickname for her daughter, since she loved kitten's so much and she was so cute and innocent as one. "Come on, let's take you home huh?"

"Daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly, Jill looked away and put her daughter on the ground, she held her hand and Lily was too excited to see her father to notice the pain and dullness in her mothers eyes.

When they got home of course, they didn't expect it to be on fire. Jill gasped and Lily's eyes were wide with awe and fright as she gazed at the dancing flames that burned down her big lovely home.

Jill heard gun shots, shouts of pain, explosions.

"Mummy!" Lily's panicked voice broke Jill out of her thoughts and she knelt down on her knees in front of her daughter.

"Don't move," she said sternly, then she kissed a firm but gentle kiss on her daughters forehead and hid her in the little shed that was between the trees, Kayla's little art studio, the only place she got any peace. "Stay here and no matter what, don't come out."

"Mummy..." Lily yanked on Jil's arm and Jill set her down. "Don't go!"

"Shh, shh, I'll come back, I promise." Jill kissed her head again. "Please, stay here, don't come out, don't make a sound if anybody comes in here. If you see something scary try not to scream. Mummy's going to make the bad men go away."

"But-"

"Sh, sh, sh," Jill hushed her, she took off her necklace, a blue gem that was attached to a silver chain that matched Lily's eyes. She put it in Lily's small hand. "I'll be back for that ok? Hide, please Kitty."

"Ok," she whispered weakly, Jill kissed her on the head again one last time and making sure she was hid properly before leaving the shed, leaving Lily scared, alone and clutching the necklace as she tried to zone out the screams and gunfire.

It had felt like hours before Lily heard the door open, she remembered what her mother said and sat completely still, her breath hitched in her throat, her hands shook as she clenched the gem so hard her knuckles went white. But she made sure not to break it.

She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her when somebody was shot in the head, tears fell out of her violet eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she watched the man fall to the ground, blood spewing out of his head and brains splattering on the floor.

"Hello?" She heard a mans voice and swallowed hard, her body shook. Her bottom lip wobbled as her violet eyes clenched. She flinched and held in a scream when he suddenly swung open the wardrobe.

"Ah, little girl," the man with brown eyes smirked, his smirk turned into a cocky grin. "Hey boys! I think I've found Wesker's little girl."

"What?" A grey eyed black haired man popped his head in the door and he rose an eye brow. "Not exactly what I thought she'd look like, she looks too innocent to be that bastards little girl."

"It's her almost, look at her eyes," as both men leaned forward Lily grew scared even more, her eyes flashed red and both men flinched in surprise. They both grinned. "We're gonna get a bonus for sure."

"Don't just stand there you moron! If she's anything like her old man then we're screwed." Before Lily could run like heck, both men grabbed her and injected something into her neck.

She gave a scream of agony before falling limp, the bigger man with brown eyes threw her over his shoulder non too gently and carried her out the shed.

Jill gasped as Kayla flashed in front of her, Wesker leaning weakly on her, both eyes red, angry and protective. "Where's Lily?" Kayla demanded when she saw no sign of her niece.

"In the shed-"

"You left her alone?" Kayla shouted angrily, Wesker ran as fast as he could in his weak state and Kayla followed him. But they saw no sign off Lily. Then when they got back to Jill as angry as ever, they heard a honk and their eyes widened when they saw Lily being shoved into a car and they drove off.

"Lily!" Jill screamed and ran after her, Wesker tried to also but after being injected by whatever it was that they injected him with, he fell to his knees. Kayla started to run after them, but it was too late.

They had taken Lily.

"Lily!" Jill screamed to the heavens, she fell to her knees, crying her heart out.

Her little girl was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Don't kill me! *Cowers* I just wanted to end this story so I can end another and another and basically end all of them so I can concentrate on one story instead of making a new, then another new one and so on.**

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel and I will write on here what the name of it is.**

**I probably won't do that for a while since I have a TON of school work to do and I want to finish my other stories before doing anything else.**

**So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**XOXO**

**~Elle**


End file.
